The Seeds of Fate
by CarlaRadames025670
Summary: Fate always presents us with surprises. It divides the world into black and white with shades of gray. On the one hand, someone says that you can't change fate. On the other hand, someone says that we are to decide the destinies. Is that true? Can someone turn it as he wants? So let's see whether Lord Shen find a glimmer of light in the darkness and overcome the trials of fate.
1. Prologue

(Edited)

** Prologue****  
**  
Po and his friends just defeated Lord Shen and enjoyed their victory with citizens of Gongmen City. Nevertheless, the true story has just begun.

Not far from destroyed ships and happy parties a lonely figure has been carrying by the flow of the current.

This figure is no other than defeated warlord, lord of Gongmen City, and snowy white peacock, Shen.

Lying on the seaside, the bird was beaten and barely alive. When his consciousness finally returned to him the only thing he could feel was pain of his broken body and big headache.

_"What's happening? Where am I? Am I dead? Then why do I hurt so much?"_ thought Shen. Every move was so painful that he could barely breathe. After a moment of confusion, he understood that he was still alive after cannon crushed him. Memories of not long before came to him, memory of his destiny, of his actions, of his hard past, and of his supposed death.

Finally after long silence and thoughts, the first words emerged out of bird's beak, like a barely heard whisper, "So fate was so cruel to continue my torments. What am I supposed to do right now?"  
It was his one and only thought. His headache became worse. Then, unexpectedly, he heard the sound of footsteps. Suddenly, he became very dizzy and was about to lose consciousness. Everything become black and the last thing he heard was someone coming towards him.

**At this time in Gongmen City…**

Po and the Furious Five were in the middle of the fight against remainder of Shen's army and some komodo dragons. Their battles were finished by the end of the day. Their successes were followed by a ceremony of their rewards.

"Cool, we save the city twice in one day!" said Po, "That's just awesome!"

Others from the five agreed with him. While their victory was on their minds, they didn't anticipate the difficult journey that awaits them.

**On the other side of country in the capital of China...**

The Emperor was sitting on his throne. He was a colorful peacock with clear blue eyes.

"So by your words he is some kind of murderer and criminal that wanted to conquer our country. Then why did you bring him here and help him rather than throw him in a torture chamber for his crimes, where he should have waited for his execution," he said.

A little shorter figure that stood beside the Emperor answered "Don't worry father. Just trust me, I know what I am doing…at least I hope I am."

"Please don't make me regret my choice, daughter."

The figure nodded and left.

**At that moment somewhere our main avian character has awakened…**

Shen looked around the room and took notice of his surroundings. He was in an unknown dark place, lit only by a few candles. He saw that his wounds and injuries had been treated. It was much better for him to move now and less painful as well, but he was still tired.

The sound of opening door caught his attention. The figure walked in the room. "Ah, I see you have awakened, Shen," said a sweet feminine voice.

The albino bird stared at the intruder.  
"Who are you?" Asked Shen in firm and angry voice.

The female smiled.

"You know, you caused a quite ruckus in Gongmen," The figure said, ignoring the peacock's question, what made him frown at her.

"However, the Emperor was kind enough to give you forgiveness for all of your crimes, thanks to me of course."

A stunned silence filed the room.

Slowly, Shen started to panic "Where am I? Who are you and what do you want from me?!"

He couldn't find his knives, not a single one of them. He also noticed that he didn't have his metal talons on him, exposing his burned scars for everyone to see. The figure then came into the light of candle. It was gorgeous peahen with beautiful blue eyes, clear as the brightest sky. She has colorful neck with shades of blue and green. She could be rightfully regarded as the most beautiful of her species. Shen was stunned for a moment and then a scent of flowers and peaches filled the air around him. The peahen was very young, a mere child, a girl of sixteen years. She wore an expensive purple robe and necklace with some jewels. Shen was sure that she really was a sight to behold.

The female bird smiled cockily at him, saying, "You are in the capital of China, to be specific, in the Royal Palace of the Emperor. It's hospital wing to be exact. You were quite a mess when I found you. As for who I am…my name is Lian. I am the daughter of the Emperor."

"What? You are Emperor's daughter. What is the meaning all of this? Why would someone like you help me?" demanded the peacock.

"My, my such temper," continued the peahen in a playful voice, ignoring Shen once again, "Can't you be a little calmer, sweet?"

Shen humphed in anger. How dare that brat mock him!

"Why you little…" began Shen before being quickly and rudely interrupted.

"Oh, don't need to be such a grouch. I am trying to help you. In fact, I am your one and only friend right now."

"I do not need your help."

"Is that so? Because by the look of it you need some serious help."

The only answer the girl got was a snort in her direction.

Lian sighted, "I know what you did, Shen. And somehow I understand why you did what you did. But, I must say, I do not approve of your idea to conquer China. I can understand that you wanted to return the city that was your by birthright, but don't you think that China is too big a piece of cake for you to swallow?"

"You don't know anything about me, brat!"

"You think so? I know much more than you believe, Shen. I hope that you already prepared for the game we will play."

"A game? What game? Do you even understand what you are saying?" began Shen, thinking that the girl had lost it.

"Yes, the game of oblivion, intrigue, betrayal, deception and intelligence. We have a long road ahead of us. Are you ready?" asked Lian looking straight into his eyes.

The firm gaze was all she needed to know the answer.

"Good…I'll leave you for now. Just rest. A servant will be nearby if you need something, so just call. And try not to move very much, your wounds are still fresh and can reopen very easy," said the peahen, opening the door and leaving the room, but stopping for a moment and looking back at him. Their eyes meet once again. They stood in silence for some minutes, looking at each other. Then she left, closing the door.

**In the hall of the Palace…**

Lian walked along the corridor and turned the corner. Against the wall she closed her eyes and sighed. She heard footsteps, coming closer and then a goat approached her.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Nice…I think."

"Do you even realize what you are doing by allying with this bird?"

"I have a pretty good idea," answered Lian as she started to leave, "It was a long and exhausting day. I would like to go to bed."

And so they went their separate ways.

**In the treatment room…**

Shen was still thinking about Emperor's daughter and her words. He must admit she was quite attractive and mature for her age. But what was she planning? Shen decided not to think about it and follow the advice of peahen. He closed his eyes and welcomed long-awaited sleep.

**In Lian's room…**

It was night, the glowing moon hanging high in the clear, dark sky. Moonlight fell on her fine feathers, illuminating her lovely face. She was looking at the night sky.

"I hope we will be ready for everything fate has in store for us," she whispered to the night.

After that she closed the window and went to bed.

Getting into bed, she blew out the candle and the room was plunged into darkness.

A/N: Hey guys! JubJub0250 here! I'm not the esteemed author of this story, but I am the editor so you can thank me for little to none spelling and grammar mistakes. Enjoy the story!


	2. The seed of treachery

**The seed of treachery**

The ceremony was in full swing.

Many guests from different provinces had gathered for the event declared by the Emperor himself.

Higher nobility had received an invitation to the party by the head of one of the strongest powers. Who in their right mind would reject such a one nice offer?

Banquet was held in the great hall of the Imperial Palace.

The gala reception, represents the similarity masquerade ball, is collected a great number of notable and influential people not only from China, but also the neighboring countries. This meeting was attended by many different species of animals. There were ducks, peacocks, swans, eagles, sheep, goats, rabbits, tigers, lions, some snakes and a few courtiers servants, such as rhinos, wolves and jackals, who are guards tonight. Servants bustled around the room, trying to serve and to please every guest. All present were dressed in various outfits, from luxury fashion to clown costumes, such as the rich kimonos, dresses and robes. Certainly everyone has masks. One had the usual white, gold or black masks, hiding their faces. Others had masks of different demonic beings or some monsters. The last one wore masks of different animals. Tables, filled with all sorts of different food and drinks, stood around the hall. Some guests were eating delicacies of imperial kitchen. Someone went and examined the decor of the palace. Many talked among themselves about the past days, about reception or discussed, existing at this moment, the political situation with groceries of wine.

At the end of the hall was a huge throne, from which one could see all. There sat the royal family. The Emperor himself talked about his affairs with approximate generals. Shen was standing near him. He was dressed in a white robe with a white mask made out of feathers and some kind of silks. His metal talons ones again hid his scars. The avian was deep in thought. Finally he achieved his dream. Despite this, he did not give rest to the thoughts about young peahen, who gave him the opportunity to achieve what he has always wanted.

It is a week since as the future heiress to the throne helped him.

A lot of things have happened lately.

**One week ago...**

**In Gongmen City...**

The new day has just begun.

It was morning so everyone just got up and started to do their things. Little by little, the city became filled with aura of happiness. A few people were on the street. Recently occurred woes were still fresh in their memory. However, many residents have tried to throw out the memories of those misfortunes that happened to them. Citizens tried not to think about the hardships they had to endure, not to think about the bandits that attacked them and not think of a peacock that has brought them so much grief, misery and suffering. They thought that all finally get better, that their suffering behind them, that they no longer have to suffer from the tyranny of peafowl and that they no longer see him.

How wrong they were...

Po and Furious Five just woke up and went to eat at the inn in which they were lodged by Master's Council.

Master Shifu went to deal with matters related to the recent events.

Warriors were going to leave and have already started to collect their belongings.

After all was ready, they were to await the return of their master at the entrance to the hotel.

"How long do we have to wait? I'm tired." Po said, referring to near standing.

"You just ate more than half of the food, provided to us, alone and you still have the audacity to complain about something." Tigress said grumpily.

"Oh well, the food was so little. I'm hungry again." Po continued to bother Tigress.

"It's not surprising that you have such a big belly, you can shove in as much food as a bottomless barrel." Monkey tried to joke.

"Hey!" Panda protested.

"He's right you really need to eat less." Mantis added.

"Don't listen to them. They are just jealous of your coolness." Viper got into a conversation, trying to help a friend with bullies.

"Yes I know. Anyone would be envy of my title of Dragon Warrior and my awesomeness." Po said proudly.

Others rolled their eyes.

"Do none of you have such a feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Crane asked casually.

"No, why? Is something wrong?" Tigress answered.

"Just asking." avian said.

"Listen if something bad happens, we'll deal with that as always. We will beat the bad guys and save the situation. We take them all together, and I have them, and then BAM, and I'll be just like WOW, and..." Po began to say.

"What is it?" Tigress interrupted Po, looking away.

The crowd suddenly began to move aside, as if to give a pass to someone important. And then appeared some soldiers dressed in silver samurai armor. They were also armed with samurai swords. Their faces were hidden by demonic masks. But you can immediately guess that they were wolves. Fighters prepared for battle and were on the alert. Suddenly, two falcons landed near them. Birds were dressed in red robes with gold emblem depicted on their backs. Almost all present immediately recognized emblem golden bird with two heads. It was the coat of arms of the Emperor. Furious Five relaxed, but Po just followed their example, not understanding what is happening.

Despite this, the royal guards didn't look friendly.

"Who are they?" Po whispered to Tigress.

It seemed that the wolves were carrying something like a marquee. It was a luxurious design, decorated with images of peacocks in the form of silver and gold. Imperial flag was waving on top of this construction. Someone was hiding behind a shed in the shade.

"They are the guards of the royal palace. But what are they doing here?" Feline also whispered.

Imperial Guard put a tent right in front of the Kung Fu fighters. Edge of someone's blue wing pushed the fabric of the tent, opening the view inside.

"Maybe they are our reinforcements or some help for the city." Po said.

"Then it seems that these guys weren't in a hurry to come here." Tiger said with some kind of disdain.

There were three figures inside the tent. One of them was a bird that pushed the curtain open to look outside. Two others were impossible to recognize, because of the darkness inside. Cloth fell back into place. For some time there was silence. Than the jackal clad in golden armor on his chest, waist, elbows and knees with red loincloth came to light from the tent. His muzzle was hidden by a gold mask, resembling a bird's beak. Then another one came out too. They stood on either side of the marquee. The bird came last. It was a simple peacock mostly blue in color with a fitting blue robe. The bird's name was Shenlong. He was one of the imperial generals and personal messenger of the Emperor. Peafowl had a scowl of disgust on his face, when he stepped out on the street. Inhabitants tensed seeing the avian as they didn't want to re-connect with peacocks ever again.

"What are we doing in this trash hole?" Shenlong muttered to himself, "Why me?"

In his wing was a scroll with a seal of the Emperor, which he opened and read. He looked at the warriors and then at the scroll again. Slowly he lifted his leg and snapped his talons.

In no time at all samurai soldiers surrounded Kung Fu masters, droving their katana and pointing at them.

Now again on the defense the masters were puzzled about this situation.

"What are you doing?" Tigress demanded.

"Masters of Jade Palace…" Peacock began to read the contents of the scroll "Master Shifu, Master Crane, Master Viper, Master Tigress, Master Mantis, Master Monkey and panda Po, bearing the title of Dragon Warrior of the Valley of Peace, you all are under arrest and charged with treason against your country. Come with us willingly otherwise we will be forced to take actions."

After these words everyone was in shock.

"WHAT!" shouted Po "It can't be right. Are you sure that you have read it right?"

Po began to take away the scroll from the peacock, for which, the jackal standing next to the bird, hit panda in the face with his forehead. He bounced back in surprise but his friends caught him in time before he could fall and hit the ground.

"Something is wrong. We always just try to help. Who in their right mind would accuse us of betraying? Before you have to respond the one who decided to make such a cruel joke." Tigress said.

"I don't think so. In the end I got the order personally from the Emperor himself." Shenlong said.

Five didn't know what to say to this. They were at a loss.

"You got it wrong. We are heroes and we help those who need our help. We saved this town from bandits and mad peacock not long ago." Po said.

During mention of the bird jackals and peacock exchanged glances, which were not unnoticed by Po.

"You know the white peacock that built cannon, which spitting metal, and wanted to conquer the whole China." In panda there was hope that the royal messenger finally realized that the masters were right.

"I…" peacock started, turning to the side of the tower of the Sacred Flame, which already started to rebuild, "…don't know what you are talking about." He smiled and went to the tower. Nearby jackal followed him while other remained standing where he was.

Hearing these words, panda lost hope that he has before. Speechless silence regained.

Continuing along the way, Shenlong said in calm, but loud enough voice so that it can be heard.

"Go."

After this one word all hell broke loose, when soldiers attacked six Kung Fu masters.

**In Peking…**

Shen has just awakened. His wounds were almost healed. But despite this, he still was a little hard to walk. With little effort, he tried to get out of bed. He had only stood on the floor as someone knocked on the door and then entered in the room. It was a goose.

"Good morning, Lord Shen. I see you're awake, yet I must say that you have to forgive me for disturbing you. You see, her Majesty wants to see you. Please put on new clothes and then I'll take you to her Royal Highness. By the way, my name is Delun. If you need anything, you can address me at any time." said young man, handing him a set of new clothes.

_"Delun; what an appropriate name, signifying a virtuous order."_ thought Shen,_"well…"_

"Well… as you say, servant boy." said Shen, taking new clothes and began to consider it.

It was exactly the same white robe that he wore. Then he looked at the boy, who stared at him in returned without blinking. For some moments it was like that.

"Well…" Shen said at last.

Servant knew immediately what peacock wanted from him.

"Please forgive me, I bring my deepest apologies for the fact that my presence bother you." Delun said, turning and leaving the room, "I'll leave you alone and wait outside the door."

After the goose left Shen changed in clean clothes. Collected his thoughts, he, trying to ignore the slight pain, pranced toward the exit of the room. The goose stood in the hallway, waiting for him.

"Please follow me." said Delun, when he saw the bird opening the door.

Boy led him to some room and knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" said a soft and familiar voice.

"My noble lady, I brought him as you requested." answered servant.

"Oh good, let him come. You are free to go." said Lian's voice.

"Good day to you, Lady Lian, and you too, Lord Shen." said Delun and left.

Shen stood for a moment, looking at the door, and then entered.

**A few moments earlier…**

**In Lian's room…**

Lian woke up as soon as the sun has risen.

She can already see on the horizon appeared a red stripe. Already see the dawn began. The sun slowly rises over the tops of the trees.

Today she decided to wear a black robe with gold patterns. Firstly she ate quickly. Then she sent a servant to check their guest and to deal with other small things. Finished with that, she started to deal with her own affairs. Despite her young age, she had a lot of work to do. It could be said that she alone was engaged in nobility affairs, policy, military and a lot of other nonsense for royalty, from which she became dizzy. She sat down at the table, where there were a variety of papers among them the most distinguished were several piles of paper fastened together. It was dossiers on different people, collected by her spies. She took the first one.

"Hum... The Dragon Warrior" said Lian, reading the information. Yes, a big fat panda, which purely by chance became the Dragon Warrior. He defeated Tai Lung, not argue with that, but he still can't be threaten as the greatest Kung Fu warrior, but as a simple fatty panda. Well, think, defeated the snow leopard. Just think, before him bent almost all the Valley of Peace. He's just a panda, who loves to eat, sleep, and never thinks about nothing! And by the looks of things, he is very stupid... Just reading about him already pisses me off. And I doubt that my opinion on him ever changes.

Since childhood, her future as regent taught her almost everything that can be, including Kung Fu. It can't be said that she is perfect, but still she can punch quite well and even challenge the skills of a master.

She put the book back and took the next one.

"Viper…" She came to the Jade Palace with her father. Snake destroyed flocks of crocodiles and robbers. I wonder what might be lurking under the guise of a harmless innocent creature.

Next one was about insect.

"Mantis…" Mantis, though he is small, but strong. It hadn't been known how he got into the Jade Palace. Mantis is a secretive bug. He tells nothing or doesn't want to tell. I already know almost his entire life story, but don't know how he got into the Jade Palace. At first he can't be taken seriously, but bug proved fast, smart and strong. By the way, he was too strong, "I still didn't have enough passion to contact with small insects."

"Monkey…" Monkey to me looks like panda. The same naivety, the same fun, the same stupidity, "Another moron."

"Tigress…" She is strong, purposeful, pretending that she doesn't care, hiding her true feelings under cold stone mask, "It seems that our mutual friend is very attached to you."

"Master Shifu…" Lian became a little thoughtful, "Later, for now I have much important matters to attend to."

She fumbled a bit in the papers and took the necessary one.

"Ah, Master Crane…" Crane was able to effortlessly pass an obstacle course at the rhinos and bulls, which could not overcome any warrior. And then he came to Shifu to learn Kung Fu. He looks fragile and shy, but in truth he is much stronger than that. Moreover, it looks like he wrote letters to someone, "I wonder if the choice will appear in front of him whom he chooses: his girlfriend, who prompted him to implement his dreams or friends, with whom he fought side by side and who will not abandon him in his hour. You can be useful to us."

Putting aside the papers, she sighed and went to the balcony of her room to watch the calm sky and to gather her thoughts. A few minutes of tranquility helped her. It seems nothing can destroy this idyll.

Suddenly, there was a knock.

"Who is it?" Lian asked in calm voice.

"My noble lady, I brought him as you requested." answered the voice of her loyal servant.

"Oh good, let him come. You are free to go." She said.

"Good day to you, Lady Lian, and you too, Lord Shen." Delun said once again.

Moment early Shen came in.

"Hello Shen, you are already up. I wondered if you could give the lie for another day." said Lian in playful voice.

"Greeting you too… Lian." said Shen politely, pretending to be a proud nobleman. He will lie, if he says he doesn't feel some connection with a young peahen from yesterday, "I don't often say this but still thank you for helping me. I think I own you this one."

She arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Is that so? I did't expect to hear something like that from you. You seem in the mood to talk today, aren't you?"

"Don't get used to it." murmured Shen. "So why did you want to see me?"

Lian was looking at him for some time and then she said, "I must say you fascinate me in some way."

Their eyes met, when they look at each other.

"Come, I want to show you to my daddy." She said and then went past him.

Shen blinked a couple of times and then followed her.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Shen quietly.

"What? No, I just want to show my father that you're not as crazy as everyone saying. So behave yourself. You know how to behave with the royal family, aren't you?" Lian said jokingly.

"Of course, I am a part of royal family too. I am Lord of Gongmen City. Well formal Lord for now, but that will soon change. That's I promise." Shen's voice started to become a little darker.

"We of royal blood have cases with princes and princesses, kings and queens, and many other individuals from different titles. By the way, do you think the title of Baron above the title of Lord, hmm?"

Lian looked at Shen over her shoulder. He seems to be lost in thought and doesn't hear her question. She didn't want to disturb him and continued on their way. At the end, they came to their destination.

"So, we are here." she said, interrupting Shen's thoughts and opening the door to the dining room. "I am sure you are hungry so at the same time you can eat something."

**In Gongmen City…**

Fighters were struggling to cope with piles of enemies, attacking them. Surprisingly, the most difficult was the only one jackal that despite the fact that he mostly remained on the sidelines yet could easily be compared with the forces of masters and even suppressed them, when he interfered in the fight. They had no choice but to escape from the battlefield and from the city. So they fled in disgrace from government forces as if some criminals and they didn't see that one of them wasn't with them any longer.

Nearby in the alley, Master Crane lay on the ground unconscious. Two falcons were beside him. He wasn't injured seriously, but it looks like he fell from a great height. Birds began to shackle him in chains.

**In the dining room…**

The room was large. Long table stood in the middle of the room, at the end of which sat an old peacock in goodly apparel. On either side of him were plates of different food for someone, who hasn't come yet. Looks like it had been cooked for them and it was they, who were late. Lian went along one side of the table, while Shen went to the other. They sat down to their seats so that Shen was on the right wing of the Emperor and Lian on the left, facing each other.

"Good to see you in good health, father." said Lian, referring to the Emperor.

"Good to see you too, my dear." said Emperor Zengsheng (his name means "government may increase").

Then his eyes fall on Shen.

"Greetings to you, my Emperor. I also wish you good health and peaceful prosperity." said Shen firmly.

"I must say this is unexpected to hear such good-natured wishes of the one, who would like to see me dead." said Zengsheng, disapprovingly looking at the peacock.

"Father, don't say such horrible things. Shen wishes you no harm." got in conversation Lian, "Shen, this is my father, Emperor Zengsheng. Dad, this is Lord Shen of Gongmen City, the same peacock I tell you so much about."

"I think he wouldn't case us any trouble, would he?" asked Emperor.

"No, I wouldn't sir. You can be sure of it." Shen assured him.

"That's good to hear." said Lian's father.

"You see, Shen is our ally. He can even help us with our military, can't you, Lord Shen?" said Lian to Shen.

"Help your military? And what am I suppose to do?" asked Shen.

"It's very simple. I heard you have invented a miracle weapon during your travels in your exile. Why do you not go back to your hobby?" she said.

"So you want my cannons?" he asked, slightly displeased with the idea that someone wants to usurp his creations.

All this time, the Emperor looked at both of them, from his daughter to the defeated Lord and back again.

"Want, you say? No, I already have it. Just don't want such a talented person like you to spend your potential into empty air." she answered.

"And what am I benefit from this?" said white peafowl.

"You are a criminal. Where will you go? Everyone will hunt for you, but we offer you protection. Help us and you will not regret it." said young lady, "You can get what you always wanted and even more."

"Well I don't want to interrupt you, but I've got to do other very important things. See you around. Hopefully you don't mess things up, especially you, Shen." said old bird, standing and leaving the room.

"So why do you really need me?" said Shen, after elder peacock left.

**In Gongmen City…**

Peacock and jackal just came to the gate, leading to the tower, where they were stopped by antelope guards. Spears were pointed at them, when the guards saw unknown intruders approaching. But two kept going as if nothing had happened.

"Let us pass!" blue bird said with contempt, if they were trash not worthy of his attention.

He showed them a scroll with a seal of the Emperor. They were a little taken aback, but did not argue with someone with authority that was given by the Emperor himself, so they opened the gates and the two entered the courtyard of tower.

Three masters discussed the upcoming restoring of the city. Unexpectedly, gate opened and they turned to see two newcomers heading to them. The first one was a strange tall jackal in golden armor. The second one was a peacock with a sullen look on his face. Seeing peacock, masters narrowed their eyes. Recently they began to consider peafowl a bad sign, foreshadowing troubles. Masters Croc and Ox still haven't recovered from the death of their comrade and friend Master Thundering Rhino.

"Who are you?" demanded Master Storming Ox.

"Someone, whom you should have more respect, worm." said peacock in return.

Master Ox humped in anger, "Here don't honored peacocks, due to the recent events that took place here."

"It doesn't matter. You and the people now have a little to decide. From now on Master's Council is disbanded." said bird with smug smirk.

"What!" exclaimed Masters, "What are you saying? Who do you think you are?"

"I am Shenlong, personal messenger of the Emperor and one of his loyal generals. Master Storming Ox and Master Croc, you removed from this city management responsibility."

"Based on what exactly?" asked Croc.

"For two reasons…" said peafowl, lifting one of his wing's feathers, "Firstly, it's an order of the Emperor…" peacock lifted second feather of his wing, "…and secondly, Council shall consist of the three masters and I see only two, which is not acceptable."

"I am master too. Am I having no right in this matter?" said Shifu.

"Ah, I almost forgot that you and your students are under arrest, Master Shifu. Go with us willingly or we shall be compelled to use force. By the way, master, you are from Jade Palace and you should not concern yourself with this city." said Shenlong, as jackal stepped forward, "You will stand before the court of our noble ruler and as for the two of you…" peacock threw scroll to Master Ox "…you can appeal the decision from the Emperor himself."

Masters look uneasy, "Are you going to stay here?"

"Absolutely not! I and my troops are going to go back, after we finish our business."

"Then you will not mind if we join you, because you are still going to the Emperor, aren't you?" said Ox.

After that peacock and bull stared at each other for some time.

Finally Shenlong smiled, "Of course you can come, I do not mind. As we say, the more people the more fun, isn't it?"

"It's not necessarily, if it's required by the Emperor, I will come willingly." said Master Shifu, when Jackal began putting chains on him.

"Whatever you say." Shenlong waved his wing, making it clear for his accompanying that the shackles to be redundant, "Now for work…"

After these words, peacock gave a cry and group of eagles landed from the sky.

"Everyone has a job. You know what should be done so start!" ordered the leader of the eagles.

Birds scattered in different directions.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on…" said peacock, leaving and making all remaining follow him.

**In Peking…**

"Let's be truthful. I like you. My spies have found enough information about you. I know what your life was, and to some extent, it's very similar to mine." said Lian without her playfulness.

"Is that so?" Shen asked in mockery surprise.

"On the day, when your fate was decided, you committed genocide of an entire species. What drive you to this: your lust for power that you were afraid to lose or fear for your life inherent in every living being? By the look of things to me, it's the latter."

After some silence Shen said, "My childhood wasn't the most pleasant. I grew almost alone. Parents never pay attention to me, as if I didn't try to get it. And when I heard that I was going to lose everything, when I am already had nothing, I was frightened."

"I always got enough attention, because I was an only child in the family. I was taught throughout early childhood. I always get what I wanted, until behaved appropriately: silent, when to be silent and speak, when to speak. I didn't have any friends, except for my family. Despite that I had all I could only dream of, I was unhappy. I was locked up in four walls and all I always wanted was…" Lian trailed off in thoughts.

"Freedom?" Shen said deeply immersed in his own thoughts.

"Yes, I always wanted only freedom and that is what the bitter truth is."

"I always wanted freedom too. Parents never understand me. I was always forced to dance to their tune." He unexpectedly admitted.

"There is a saying that the two broken souls can mend each other. Maybe fate is finally going to smile upon us. Let us help each other. Father is old and wants to retire, handing all the power to the next heir to the throne. It means that all of this will be mine. You want to get the China, then the best way is to be closer to the Empress."

"Are you saying what I am thinking?"

"A wedding. If we get married, you will be my husband and you will share my power. But this will have to wait, so the question is timing. After that, you will become the Emperor of China."


	3. The seed of understanding

**The seed of understanding**

"Let me guess, you want to gain the throne, not waiting for your father's departure. Are you want me to help you to dispose of him?" said Shen.

"No, where did you get such a terrible idea? I love my father very deeply. So, don't say such gruesome things anymore. Did I say something wrong to make such false impression? If so, then maybe you can explain it to me?" Lian asked him stunned.

After some uncomfortable silence, Shen finally answered Lian's question.

"Humph…" He snorted.

"Humph… that's it? That's all you can say? You know, what we need to do is to make you look in good light, especially with such look on the world and dissatisfaction that you are showing." Lian said in bemused tone.

"Are you saying that you understand my look on the world? That's interesting. By all means, surprise me." Shen said with mockery voice.

"Such people like you think that world must give you something for your experienced difficulties. Am I right?" She said with confidence.

"In some way you are. What the world has is rightfully mine. I'm deserve it." He said, lifting his head proudly.

"In truth, Shen, you really aren't. Our life is unfair, that's why we never get what we wanted. The fate always throws sticks at our feet. Our desires always disappoint us; for though we meet with something that gives us satisfaction, yet it never thoroughly answers our expectation. Remember, Shen, that there are two tragedies in our life. One is not get your heart's desire. The other is to get it." Peahen said in response to his statement.

"Here I must say that you as always right." Shen agreed with her, "Wise choice of words."

"I think it brings bad memories. Let's get this conversation for another time and eat for now. Our food is almost cool."

"Can't you call the servants that they warmed up this meal or brought a new one?" asked Shen slightly exasperated.

"Sorry, no time." Lian answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "You better hurry up. The day has just begun and I plan to enjoy it."

They ate their meals almost in silence, except for small talk about this and that.

"So, how are you feeling right now?" She asked a question, after they finished.

"I'm fine. What of it?" Shen said.

"Are you sure? Don't let your pride get the better of you." Lian insisted.

"I said I am alright." Peacock said a little angry.

"Well then, if you say so. I think it's time to stretch some muscles and to see how good you really are." Lian said with a mischief gleam in her eyes, "Come."

They rose from the table and went back into the hall, through which came here. She led him through the many hallways. He had not seen outside the palace, but was ready to swear that this place is just huge, because the entire path traversed by curled corridors resembled real labyrinth, in which you could easily get lost. In the end, they came to a large room that resembles something like the armory and place for training.

"Welcome to the training ground!" proclaim Lian, "Here is a great choice of weapons. You can choose whatever you like. Is there some kind of weapon you prefer?"

"Do you have a Guan Dao?" Shen said, looking at weapons, hanging on the walls around the room.

"Good choice. I must say you've got a style." Lian said, pointing to the curved blade with extending shaft, resembling a European flamberge, allowing wilder to use it as either a sword or lance.

Shen came up and took the sword. It was like his previous weapon except for some details and material from which it was made. Weapon has a black handle with gold thread; a red sash was attached at the joint of the pole and blade. The opposite end to the blade was decorated with a dragon's head ornament. He scrolled Guan Dao in his hands to check how good it really is.

"Not bad, isn't?" said Lian, moving away in the opposite direction and taking a weapon, which she like the most, "I prefer lances or some staffs too. I must be honest. I'm not very good with swords or some other kind of weapons."

In her hands was a wooden long stick, which she hid behind her back.

"So how about a training fight?" Peahen suggested.

"Are you going to fight me with this?" said Shen, gesturing to Lian's stick.

"You're still going to thank me that I did not take a real weapon." She said in self confident tone.

They stood in silence staring at each other. Then peacock smiled and attacked.

He swung and struck his spear, but to his amazement the girl quickly dodged his strike. Than Shen made a move to slash at Lian again, aiming for her right side, but to his surprise she easily dodged once again. Girl had good reflexes and was quick due to the fact that she was still young and light. After several attacks, his selfishness and intolerance began to get the better of him and he was getting angrier that he can't reach her. In his anger, he jumped at her thrusting his claws to grab her, but Lian saw its coming and ducked, allowing him safely fly over her and land. They simultaneously turned to each other. She was still in a crouching position, he straightened up waiting for the fact that she responded to him by attacking him in return. To his surprise, she bent down for some reason, even lower than she was, almost lying on her chest, but her left leg was stretched smoothly. She arched her back gracefully, bending. He saw that she smiled slightly and was mesmerized and didn't notice that her other leg is flying in his face. Soon he came out of his blank state and tried to defend himself, but it was too late. Her outstretched leg, like a fist, hit him right in the nose, from which he stepped back, clutching his face. Shen looked at her in shock. Lian stood erect in full growth, holding her head proudly.

"You let your anger outshine your mind, which makes you not careful." Lian said in scolding tone, "If you are not cautious it could end badly for you. Anger blows out the lantern of the mind."

"I must say I wasn't ready for this. I thought that you're the same as the other nobles: young and naive, you prefer when someone does the work for you, while you don't have to lift a finger. Looks like I was mistaken." Shen said rubbing his beak.

She smiled and beckoned him to come to her with her feathered finger, but he only frowned at that gesture.

Suddenly, Shen was racing toward her and then he spun around and used his train to knock into the back of Lian's ankles, trying to send her to the floor, but just like the last time she knew what is coming at her. She jumped on him, when he had attacked, and pushed off his back, pushing him forward onto the floor and doing a back flip. He stood up and began to stare at her. Hatred in his eyes.

She prepared to use her weapon, which she had been hiding behind her back all this time.

Shen assaulted her inflicting several blows with his Guan Dao, which were easily countered with peahen's wooden staff. Reflecting one of his punches she used the situation and counterattacked him. Clutching at one end of the stick and turning around, she struck him on the left cheek. He hissed in pain. Despite the fact that the strike was not of a real weapon, a trail of bloody scratch still remained. Even more angered by this, Shen attacked her with the blade of the sword with such force that it cut the stick in half. Now using her weapon as two swords, Lian attacked white bird, intending to finally finish that fight. She dodged his blow and hit his legs, knocking him out of his balance on the floor.

"I win!" Lian proclaimed, pointing wooden staffs at the peacock that lay on the floor, breathing heavily from the exhaustion of the fight, "Are you still alive, old man?"

"Don't push your luck, brat." He hissed.

She chuckled, but she had only to remove weapons from him as he immediately jumped up and knocked them out of her wings, surprising her. Then he tossed up his sword and grabbed her wings, he turned her around and pressed her to his chest, catching the sword in one wing and bringing blade of Guan Dao to her throat.

"You never should let your guard down and turn your back to the enemy." Shen almost purred with satisfaction in her ear.

"Oh really, but I thought you were my ally, not an enemy." Lian said, when she suddenly grabbed the back of his head, pressing his beak to the curve of her neck and giving him the opportunity to inhale the scent of her body, and rolled her hips, causing Shen to stumble away from her in surprise and making his mind go numb from such intimate and vulgar action. Then as soon as she wriggled free from his grip, she knocked him down and grabbed him by the throat with her talons, pressing him to the floor.

"What were you saying? Always be on caution." Peahen said, releasing and helping him to get up.

"Ah ha, that was a beautiful performance." Someone said, laughing and clapping.

Both birds looked back whence the sound comes.

There was a goat, with whom Lian talked yesterday, enjoying the view that erupted in front of him.

"Oh, good day to you, counselor." Lian said, referring to the goat.

"Good day to you as well, my lady." Goat said in returned, "I see you got on very well with your new friend."

"Lord Shen, let me introduce you to my personal adviser, Wénmíng (means "cultural"). Wénmíng, this is Lord Shen as your already know." Lian introduced them to each other.

"I welcome you, Lord Shen, in our humble abode. It's nice to finally meet you face to face." Wénmíng said, trying to be friendly to peacock.

"I greet you too, counselor Wénmíng." Shen said in formal tone, trying to look important in the presence of servant.

"I just wanted to say that our Emperor would like to meet with you in the evening, Lady Lian." Wénmíng said, bowing and leaving the two alone, "By the way, the sunny weather is today so you better go outside and enjoy the moment."

"Did you hear it? How about we get a little tour around the palace? I think it would be good for us to breathe some fresh air. Don't you think so?" Lian asked, carrying their weapons in places where they were taken.

Shen pondered over the offer. He hasn't seen the palace and surrounding vicinity so why not take advantage of the situation.

"Very well than, lead the way." He responded, when she came back to him.

"Good." Lian led him to the exit of the palace.

A few minutes later they came out into the courtyard.

Shen finally saw a palace outside. At first he didn't believe his eyes that this place would be that great, but now. It was much bigger than his tower. A huge tower comparable to the tower of Sacred Flame was standing in center of a huge structure which runs a lot of meters in length and width. A lot of constructions were around the building. Shen was shocked so much that his beak fell open.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" said Lian, looking at his dumbfounded expression, "Welcome to The Forbidden City. All this is the largest and most mysterious palace complex of the world. The royal complex, comparable in scale to the Palace of Versailles in France, occupies 72 hectares and consists of more than 800 buildings with 9,999 rooms. City surrounded by a ten-wall and a moat, which is called the "Golden Water". The place chosen for the construction in accordance with Feng Shui: the north building is surrounded by mountains, the entrance is oriented to the south, within the city is the river, gently envelope palaces, that belief of Feng Shui allows you to store energy. There is a legend that the design of the Forbidden City came in a dream to the monk. Then it was built and declared the center of the universe, from which the divine emperors can manage Middle Kingdom more effectively."

"Wow…" Shen said in astonishment amazed by the fact that he was honored to be in such a grand place.

"You see, Shen. I was not lying when I said that I can help you. You have nothing to fear, because you're safe here." She said, going to a nearby pond, and took the handkerchief, which she soaked in the same pond.

Lian came up to him with a wet handkerchief in her right wing. When she pulled her other wing to his face, he suddenly pulled away from her. But after seeing this she rushed to the front and gently grabbed his head.

"There is no need to be so jumpy." Peahen said with a slight smile, summing damp cloth to his left cheek and slowly wiping a trail of blood that remained after their training session, "Maybe you want to take a walk?"

All this time, Shen looked at her wing that was handling his scratch. His left eye twitched when he felt a searing touch of cold cloth to his wound.

"This place is so huge." Shen said, now looking into her blue eyes, "Could you give me a little guide about what I can see here?"

"The main entrance to the Forbidden City is located on the south side through midday save. The entire complex is divided into internal and external palaces. The main premise of the External palace, where the Emperor holds public meetings and ceremonies: Hall of Supreme Harmony, Complete Harmony and Preserving Harmony. The northern part, Inner Palace, take by concubines. There are halls of Heavenly Purity, Peace and Unification Earth tranquility. They are surrounded by three imperial gardens: Longevity, Compassion and Tranquility. They are elegant Imperial gardens with pergolas and picturesque rock formations. The whole town shared long central axis. In the center of this axis is the Throne, symbolizing the imperial power." Lian said, chuckling and removing the handkerchief, "We are in the center of Beijing, north of Tiananmen Square and the east of the Lake district. Through the capital is passed a huge variety of rare products from different countries thanks to our expanded international trade. So if you want we can take a look at the market."

"Did the Empress really drop so low that she should go for the goods herself?" Shen said with a sneer.

"Not quite. Sometimes it is useful to take a walk and to be shown to the eyes of people so that they know their rulers in the face." She said with a smirk.

"You seem to know this place very well, don't you?" asked Shen.

"Yes, I do. I grew up and spent most of my life here. I know this place as the back of my wing." Lian answered to Shen and then smiled, "Maybe if you weren't so neglected and selfish, you would not have seemed so pathetic jerk who lost everything that he could achieve and became miserable outcast from society."

With that said, the anger was starting to boil in Shen, "Carefully, dear, you mustn't speak like that with your future husband." These words he nearly growled to her.

"Oh? Husband, you say?" said Lian, smiling and coming closer to the peacock, "So you decided to accept my offer. After all I still haven't heard your answer."

"I think I don't have a choice, am I?" He said, starting to calm down.

"A choice is always there." Lian came too close to Shen by invading his personal space, "But I suggest to you the one from which you can't refuse."

Peahen put her wing to his cheek, which she ran over his neck and chest, and then she stopped there.

"Aren't you, sweetheart?" She said teasingly.

Shen suddenly grabbed her and held her in a crushing hug, which made her gasp, and began to rub against her neck with his face, breathing in her sweet scent.

"You better be more careful because your pestering can bring you to do something that you don't want. Your teasing can lead to something irreparable." Shen whispered to her ear, nuzzling her beautiful face.

"Maybe that is what I want." She nuzzled him as well.

Shen just wanted to scare the peahen to get her to leave him alone with her provocations but it looks like everything went in the opposite direction. He was about to let her go and move away, but the fact that he was so close to a female made his feet unwilling to move. As an adolescent and even a young adult he had become acquainted with many peahens, most of which had been asked to visit by his parents, who refuse to accept their son's red eyed tail was unattractive. Every time he tried to court one all he got was indifference or heartbreaking rejection. At first it bothered him to hear their gossips, to know they whispered "sick", "weird" and "bad omen" every time he turned his back. He grew to both love and hate the females of his kind. Their coldness and denial caused an insatiable curiosity. He wanted to know what was it that made him want to impress them, what made them so special, the secret of their intoxicating beauty. The absent of a partner had many times seared his heart, but Shen replaced it with his lust for power. And after the many years he spent in exile, keeping his nature asleep while he plotted his comeback, the chance to satisfy his curiosity and inner desires was finally there.

Lady Lian, on the other hand, had her share of love. She was considered a beautiful side and that had made her the apple of discord between many males. Her eyes had seen countless beautiful colors, tails so vivid and vibrant, with such indescribable designs that you could spent each day of your life watching and never tire. She had been courted in all possible ways. Her family had received uncountable gifts and bargains. Everyone wanted to be able to get acquainted with the heiress to the throne and stay on her good side, as it presaged not only the mastery of the most excellent creation but also the power of controlling the entire country. Her father, overprotective and oppressive, had never agreed to one of them and rarely let her walk amongst males, claiming her knew their "devious and treacherous nature", or even beyond her home. But Lian was not interested in them anyway. Not showing interest in it, she is always engaged in the affairs of the state, thinking only of the welfare of the country. Father loved her and never made her do things that she doesn't wish.

Shen struggled with his instincts to unfold his tail feathers that began to wake up in him because of such close contact with girl and her willingness to be with him. He didn't quite understand why she wants him to be close to her. Can it all be because of his weapons or talents to experimentation with powder? Can it all be because she just wants to laugh at him, while helping him at the same moment, and at the crucial moment finally destroy all his hopes, or maybe she is really as lonely as says and just wants to be with someone who can understand her? In his head flew a lot of thought and at some point he simple doesn't care what it would be. Something inside him was simply saying to be with her. He didn't know where it will lead him. It was like to walk in the darkness without light, to go to the unknown. Then it made him wonder. He was always thinking what the fate would have been if he had not learned of his future and just went on with his life in…an unknown direction. Maybe he should have just let everything take its course? Or…

"Maybe we have to let it guide us?" Shen muttered to himself but it seems Lian heard him.

"Hmm?" She pulled away and looked at him questioningly.

Shen looked at the young girl. What does make him trust her? Is it his male nature which fell to her feminine charm? Is it his lust for her power? Is it her childish playfulness which he lacked in childhood? Or is it her innocent look in her shining eyes and her lovely smile? And yet is it her strength and intelligent that she hides under the guise of child's helplessness?

"I know you just one day…but after all these talks I have a feeling that…I don't know…" he hesitated out of nervousness that he was feeling.

"What?" Lian encouraged him to continue.

"As if I've known you all my life." Shen said at last.

"Well this is the beginning. Finally we began to understand each other." Lian smiled triumphantly.

After this conversation, she led him to the palace grounds. Shen ceased to feel shackled around Lian and began to talk to her more openly. Telling the story of his life, he was sometimes even trying to embellish them as if to look proudly in her eyes. They talked about many things and haven't noticed that it's already started to darken.

"Well looks like it's time to go back inside." Lian said taking out and ranging the little bell.

"You know, I noticed that we were here all alone. Besides the guards at the gate there's no one else. What are you going to do if someone will attack such an important person as you are?" Shen said, out of curiosity.

"This is unlikely to happen. You see, the palace is closed for ordinary citizens. All those who dare to break this rule, waiting for death. Even every courtier is of noble family. So you have nothing to fear." Footsteps were heard and a moment later they were approached by a servant, whom Shen had seen after waking up.

"Is everything ready?" Lian asked the one who approached.

"Yes, my lady. Exactly as you said." Delun reported.

"Well, I need to go to see my father. I think today we have each other pretty bored with our conversation. Delun will take you to your new room, which by the way offers a great view from the windows. See you tomorrow Shen. And good dreams to you." Lian said bidding farewell to him.

"Good dreams to you too, Lian." Shen said and then a little resolutely went to Lian, took her wings and kissed her. Their beaks touched in a kiss against the setting sun. After they withdrew from each other, Shen held her a little more and then let go. He wanted to say something else but decided not to. He went to the servant but stopped when he was hailed.

"Shen!" Lian cried and Shen looked at her, "You'll see that everything will be fine. I promise."

"Don't you know that the one who promises runs in debt?" Shen truly smiled at her words that she wanted to cheer him up and continued on his way.

"Speak not of my debts unless you mean to pay them." He heard her answer, "Everything will be fine."

"It should be." Peahen muttered to herself and then went to meet with her father before going to sleep.

**Somewhere in the palace…**

Dark room was furnished with lots of candles. Smoke was coming from those candles that were extinguished and filled the room with its intoxicating smell. Some herbs were scattered on the floor whose burning caused the maddening smell. With shaking hands, a being, sitting in the center of the room, was milling burning grass in a wooden bowl. After that was done, it has brought a steaming cup to its nose and inhaled deeply poisonous flavor, as a dependent addict get the expected dose of drugs. Its pale eyes, like in haze, opened.

"We make our own fortunes and we call them fate. There is no good arguing with the inevitable. A man snatches the first kiss, pleads for the second, demands the third, takes the fourth, accepts the fifth - and endures all the rest. There is a great difference between knowing and understanding: you can know a lot about something and not really understand it. Kindness in words creates confidence; kindness in thinking creates profoundness; kindness in giving creates love. Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. Love is to love someone for who they are, who they were, and who they will be. Where there is love there is life." It spoke in full delirium, "Love is life. And if you miss love, you miss life. The first half of life consists of the capacity to enjoy without the chance, the last half consists of the chance without the capacity."

After one more inhalation it's continued by saying the last three words, "It has begun."


	4. The seed of dishonor

**The seed of dishonor**

**In the old village of pandas, near Gongmen…**

"We can't waste our time any longer. We need to go to the Valley of Peace." said an irritated feline.

"Guys! I still can't find Crane anywhere. What if something bad had happened to him?" Viper cried to the four remaining warriors.

"I understand, but the main thing now is to break away from these supposedly "servants of the Emperor" and find a safe place, where we can rest and develop a further plan of actions." Tigress said it in such a firm tone that it was immediately clear that no arguments would be heard.

"What about Master Shifu?" Snake was not appeased.

"Master isn't easy to win. He'll handle this and certainly know we hide in a safe place." Tigress insisted, trying to appease the angry snake.

"But we can't just leave them! We have to..." Viper just started talking, when Tigress interrupted her.

"I have already told you to leave it. We gotta go and it's not discussed." she said in exasperation that made the snake to become silence.

"When we get to the Valley, where we will go?" Po spoke up, breaking this awkward silence.

"In Jade Palace, where else?" said Tigress, not giving this idea a lot of thought.

"I still can't believe that they were stronger than we. They could beat us without any effort. Have you seen that guy?" Po began to mumble, while all the masters of Kung Fu gathered in the way back home, "How such a thing could be?"

"Yeah, who he was?" added Monkey irritably.

Fighters hit the road in complete silence, gathering their thoughts and thinking about the battle that occurred.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Go."_

_After this one word all hell broke loose, when soldiers attacked six Kung Fu masters. Guards crushed everything on its way. The battle was fierce, unlike previous battles there was such impression that the enemy already knew what to expect. They were strong and held samurai swords very skillfully. When they attacked, it was immediately obvious that they seek only to kill them and aren't going to show any mercy, especially take prisoners alive. After the battle began, the screams of frightened passers, who began to scatter in different directions in a safe place to hide, immediately were heard. The guards themselves didn't restrain and destroyed everything around them._ _Chaos erupted: fragments of different benches, shops and other things flew in all directions. Kung Fu masters fought with the imperial guards as they could, and even began to triumph. Up to the moment until a lone warrior in gold armor, standing not far from them silent as a statue, intervened in fight. _

_Viper knocked masked wolves off their feet. When she jumped on the next victim, suddenly someone grabbed her in the air and threw her into the counter standing nearby._

_Mantis threw samurais in different directions and broke their weapons. Despite the fact that their blades were strong, they gradually fall apart after a few bug's blows. Suddenly he heard something slammed against the wooden store very hard. When he turned toward the sound, he saw Viper in the wooden rubbles. This moment of his confusion served as a pretext for his enemy to attack him. One wolf kicked the insect and while he was recovering from a blow in flight, jackal suddenly appeared out of nowhere and with a roundhouse kick kicked small bug aside. Viper just got out of the wreckage when suddenly Mantis flew into her face, sending them both back to a bunch of garbage._

_Seeing this Tigress punched the wolf, which attacked her, and rushed to the jackal. With a roar she jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. Jackal was lying on the ground and tiger was on top of him. After that she stabbed him in the face but he blocked it. Then he grabbed her paws with his own and wrapped his legs around her waist. The situation would be laughable and ambiguous if he hadn't turned them around, grabbing her paws in one of his and holding up his other hand ready to strike. Tigress arched her head to the side to dodge the blow and then bent slightly to release from the jackal, and, drawing her knees to her chest, punched a dog in the face with a strong blow of her legs. Although he only recoiled a little back, releasing her hands. Jackal was about to pounce on her again, when suddenly another blow connected with his head._

_Monkey punched jackal, throwing him back. Then he helped Tigress to stand up and together they attacked their enemy. But the jackal didn't lose it. He quickly rose up, reflecting the impact of Tigress attack, and grabbed an ape's hand, and then he turned around and grabbed the female tiger's hand, wringing and twisted their hands, he threw them into the same heap as the other two of their friends._

_Jackal looked at the panda almost directly in front of him that fought with the wolves. Standing on all fours, he ran to him as fast as he could. Po dodged strikes of three wolves with difficulty_ _as they attacked almost simultaneously by different beats trying to attack from different angles to catch him off guard, but he had only to relax as wolves suddenly stopped and looked back. He was even more puzzled when they squatted on all fours in front of him._

"_What's the matter? Scared of the mighty power of the Dragon Warrior?" Po began to say, thinking that the wolves were surrendering, "You don't need to bow down-"_

_He faltered when he saw someone, behind the crouching wolves, rushes to him at full speed. Po had only to raise his hands to cover his face, when jackal ran on the backs of wolves and jumped, causing the same impact as Tigress and sending panda to his friends. Only four warriors have begun to rebound as suddenly they were knocked back by their bearish friend, slamming them all in a wooden shop behind their backs. A roof of which collapsed on them._

_With a corner of his eye a jackal saw someone's shadowy silhouette in the sky. He turned his head slightly and his eyes moved to the edge of the eye socket so he could see what was happening there. A moment later, two figures came down from the sky. Narrowing his eyes, he saw that it was their falcons. It looks like they caught that bird that was with these four imbeciles. Something like a smirk appeared on his snout. However, this smirk turned into a scowl as he turned and saw that the masters were escaping and the wolves were chasing them. When four animals ran outside the city wolves stopped following them and looked at the jackal waiting for his decision. _

"_Once sent someone like us then they have no chance, and sooner or later they will be caught. There's no place in whole China where they could hide." thought leader of the group, "Lady Lian will be sure of it…"_

_Jackal hemmed, going back into the marquee that was not touched by anyone, and passionately waited for his master to return. Wolves followed his example, helping their comrades. _

_**End of Flashback…**_

So they walked under cover of night, thinking about their defeat and what they are going to do now. After all, if the Emperor really has stated them as enemies of the Empire, they will be on the wanted list. The entire country will be wary of them. They will be the ones with whom they were fighting all this time…criminals, murderers, robbers and other bad people who committed many evil deeds. Who could stoop so low to denigrate and disgrace them?

Po sighed as he walked, "And after the day started so well…"

**Somewhere on the way to Beijing…**

Breaking dawn has begun.

On the horizon, the sun began to rise dispelling the gloomy darkness and lighting up the sailing ship. It was one of the dragons of the sea. Those, who met the sea dragons, admired and shacked from the grandeur of this maritime armada. In terror fishermen hastily turned the boats. Strange sight appeared before them. Skyline trembled, and distal margin of the sea became covered by countless sails. That's already a huge wall they ascended, and the wall that was rolled ashore. It was impossible to get through it, pass it. Hardly moored, confused natives dropped their frail craft and rushed helter-skelter in a nearby safe place. On the deserted coastal sand lay a huge shadow. Unprecedented armada ever came to the coast. All who saw this spectacle could not even believe in the existence of such greatness. It was the most magnificent, the most beautiful, and the most powerful ships.

Sailing ship was huge. Nine masts towered on it. With its armored nose it could ram and sink enemy ships. The ships of this type had four decks. At the bottom was placed ballast, tinted the stability of the vessel; above was the living deck. Being on the third deck, the sailors were managed with deep red sails of color of blood. Finally, on the upper deck was free space for something. Ship was teeming with security. Although they were not so much as the first time when they sailed as half of the wolves had to stay in Gongmen City.

At the moment in the captain's cabin, Shenlong was pondering about the upcoming meeting with his mistress. His two jackals, his lackeys, his bodyguards stood at the door of his cabin, silently watching their lord. Sitting at the table on which was laid a bunch of some drawings, he thought about how his noble lady will be pleased and happy to learn that he had fulfilled her task.

_"Even though we had a small problem, everything is going according to the plan."_ thought Shenlong, recalling his meeting with the wolves.

_**Flashback…**_

_Peacock with his attendants came to the tent and wasn't happy with what he had saw. _

_A real chaos was around. Debris of various structures and items were lying on the ground. Soldier doesn't look good too as they were received enough in their fight against Kung Fu warriors._

"_What the hell is this?" shouted Shenlong, looking at the pitiful sight of the Royal Guard and not seeing the prisoners or at least their bodies, "What has happened here? Where are the fighters, who were taken captives?"_

_Some soldier came up to him and said that the masters ran away. Peafowl wasn't satisfied with this answer. With unhappy snarl on his face, he went into the tent waving his wing towards the wolf, who brought him unpleasant news. Peacock's bodyguard came to the imperial samurai and grabbed his head._

_SNAP!_

_Kung Fu masters, going before that behind henchmen of the Emperor, stopped in their steps at the sharp cracking sound of broken bones. Looking ahead, they saw a jackal, departing, as if nothing had happened, from the immobile body of the lying wolf whose neck was snapped. They were overwhelmed by such action and the fact that everyone continue to behave as if nothing had happened. _

"_So that's how important persons of the Emperor solve all their things, which they don't like." Ox said warily, looking at Shenlong's back with accusing glance._

"_Well at least my disciples fled." said Master Shifu, feeling relieved at heart._

"_On your place, I wouldn't act as reassuring about them." came Shenlong's voice, "They are enemies of the state. And the times are such that even the closest people can't trust each other, isn't it?"_

_After these words, a bird with a victorious smile on his beak disappeared along with his faithful ward behind the curtain of the marquee._

_He frowned and wanted to say something else, but suddenly behind him someone pushed him as well as the other masters forward. Wolves hurried them as their master was about to leave. Holding up the tent wolves carried him accompanied by masters to the port where the docked ship was waiting for them._

_**End of Flashback…**_

_"Damn scums."_ Shenlong thought, remembering Kung Fu masters, _"Why can't everyone just go and die? And what to do with Shen?"_

His last thoughts were about white peacock who recently settled in the palace and in due time gave quite a stir.

"Have you seen this Shen?" He asked his bodyguards who kept silent and didn't answer him, "What did she see in him? He's only wasting our time."

Then his thoughts reverted to the goddess of his mind that he admired more than life. The one in which he is willing to put all his faith.

"My religion consists of a humble admiration of the illimitable superior spirit who reveals herself in the slight details we are able to perceive with our frail and feeble mind." He said, referring to that for which he is willing to do anything, "I'm not saying that befits a man to be insane. But sometimes, for the sake of a fiery woman and noble dreams, can be burnt whole cities."

Meanwhile, in the hold of a ship masters were discussing what actions they should take.

"All this is very strange, why would Emperor so suddenly takes off and do things for city? Something is wrong here." said Master Ox

"Also we have stated as enemies." added Croc to his friend's statement.

"I have such feeling as if it's definitively planned. It looks like someone really doesn't like us." Shifu got in conversation.

"Someone set us up." Ox concluded in the end.

**In Valley of Peace…**

Fighters only started coming to the entrance of the Valley, when suddenly beside them, a rustle came from bushes. They were on the alert and prepared for the worst.

A moment later bird jumped out of the bushes right at them.

**In the Forbidden City…**

"Everything went well, I suppose." Someone hissed, referring to the girl.

"Don't worry, Doctor Rushifa. Everything is in order." Lian said to the scaly lizard, "By the way, where a detachment that I sent to Gongmen? The whole day has already passed."

"Surely they'll be here in a few moments." Dr. Rushifa said with some smugness in his voice.

"I hope on this for our sake." Lian answered, "And now if you'll forgive me I have to take care of our guest. I hope he isn't bored without me."

"You can always take him to some sort of concubine if he is."

"Ha ha, very funny." It was Lian's bemused reply.

When she left a voice of figure with glowing red eyes came, "For our sake, you say? Is this a worry for our lives? Hmm… How amusing. Our whole essence is a mind game. Not the power to remember, but its very opposite, the power to forget, is a necessary condition for our existence."

A/N: Rushifa belongs to skitzopheliac. Image of the character is taken from deviantart


	5. The seed of rivalry

**The seed of rivalry**

**Forbidden City…**

"I hope you didn't get bored while I was out." said Lian as soon as she arrived into the room in which Shen was.

Shen, until this moment, had his back to her and looked out the window of the room at the cloudy sky but as soon as he heard peahen, he turned around and looked at her.

_Clank… clank _

"Where were you?"

"I just solved some things. Nothing for you to worry about."

"I see."

"Why are you wearing this?" Lian pointed at his metal talons.

His metal weapons, that were with him, when he was found, were repaired and delivered to his chambers immediately, after his walk with Lian in the garden.

_**Flashback…**_

_After Delun took him back to his room and left, Shen was about to go to bed._

_Suddenly he noticed some red cloth lying on a table close to the bed. Coming and examining the fabric, he decided to see what lies beneath. Slowly opening it, he saw one of his knives. Throwing off the red cloth completely he was surprised to see not only some of his blades but also his metal claws. Near his things was a small note which he began to read._

Dear Shen,

I think you do not mind that I took the responsibility to bring your things in proper condition. Hopefully you will stay pleased.

Yours faithfully,

Lian.

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Why I shouldn't?" asked Shen in return.

"Well, no one is going to attack you here. Or are you doing it to hide your scars?"

"They are associated with bad memories."

"Oh? Was it, when your army was crushed?"

"No… It was that fateful night."

"I'm sorry, it wasn't necessary to talk about it."

Silence reigned. The moment was getting slightly awkward.

"Sooooo…" Lian said slowly, drawing the attention of the white bird, "I want to talk to you about your cannons."

Shen frowned a little and asked, "What do you want to know about them?"

"Well, due to recent events, it became clear that they have… slight imperfections."

After these words, Shen again plunged into the memories of his battle with his mortal rival.

"That damn panda!" Shen hissed through clenched beak, "That fool destroyed everything. He robbed me of all what I tried to achieve, of all what should be mine. How could this imbecile do it when I took it all from him and scared him for life?"

"Now, now calm down. You really seem to hate this guy." Girl began to calm him down, feeling that his malice began to take the better of him.

It was impossible to appease the anger but he began to feel light comfort, when she took his wings in hers and began gently rubbing them. Her bright eyes and playful smile bring some warmth in his cold heart, and it started to break up his sullen mood.

"Here the matter is not prophecy or fate. It's something personal, isn't?" said Lian, "Maybe it's time to leave the past behind."

"How shall I say?" Shen sighted, "It's complicated. That panda took everything from me. He just needed to be born to my destiny was fulfilled. He just had to survive to my fate was sealed to failure. Why was it decided for me?"

Shen looked at her face as if expecting an answer but she was silent, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"The marks of past can be dreadful things, Shen. They can change so often, and yet remain the same all the while. They can become fogged memories of our pain or reminders of what one has become…" she finally said after a moment of silence, "…or of what one was so long ago."

"The past can't remain. It has no place in the present, in the future, in the here and now. It should stay exactly where it is. So I've always thought. I've always said all must be forgotten but I think I did quite the opposite. When my parents exiled me, I was angry with them and all who were close to me. I always wanted to prove to my parents that they were wrong. But they died of their grief and left me alone in this miserable world. "The dead exist in the past, and I must tend to the future,"-these words I always said to myself. My parents wronged me. And I just wanted to do something that they were proud of me, despite the fact that they have gone. Something that others will remember. And then there was this panda that come out of nowhere and ruin everything. I never regretted what I had done in the past, because of my fear of losing all. I always wondered why this panda should have the luxuries of the family that I was denied? Why was life so unfair to me?"

"Because it's the way of our world." said Lian. When Shen looked at her, he only met with a blank expression.

He frowned, turned and leaned against the window of which looked previously.

Lian, behind peacock, closed her eyes and sighed, and then barely noticeable smile appeared on her beak.

He felt that her wings wrapped around him from behind and her head fell on his back.

"Don't worry, you are not lonely anymore. I'm here for you." Lian said, getting beside him, "You will build a bridge to a brighter future and I will be your pillar. Remember, when you fall back I nudge you forward."

That's it. That's what he needs. That's what he wants. To have someone who has faith in him, trust and feels safe and comfortable in his presence. Someone who can forget the things he's done, or look past them. Now she can start to become something really special to be close to him, and furthermore, to so tenderly but securely hold his bleeding heart safely in her feathers.

Shen looked at smiling peahen, not paying attention to the fact that the smile lit up his beak too.

"Enough already think about it. It's time to do the work. So… about your miracle cannons, maybe you can figure out a way to address their shortcomings."

"Well, I need a factory and I think a few workers could be quite useful."

Lian chuckled, saying, "Already done."

Then she took his wing in her and led him somewhere in an unknown direction.

_Clank… clank…clank…clank…clank…clank…_

**Docks of Beijing (Peking)…**

When the ship docked at the port of the city, the masters with a royal governor went ashore.

"Welcome to Peking, gentlemen." Shenlong said with great satisfaction, "Now it's time for us to go to Zi Jin Cheng (The Forbidden City). But, of course, you'll have to wait a little bit until your presence reported to the Emperor."

Peacock with jackals and masters moved toward the palace across the square and the market, which are filled with a bunch of people. As they passed a lot of people, they encountered various species of animals, looking noble origin. Here and there could be heard a variety of greetings and wishes.

"Welcome, Lord Shenlong."

"Greetings, Master Shenlong."

"Welcome to the capital, sir."

"It's good to have you back."

While they were walking, everyone just gave way and bowed.

**At that very moment near the gates of the Forbidden City…**

"Well, Shen, factory and workshops are located outside the palace. So for a quick way to get there we have to go through market." Girl explained to elder peafowl.

"Let's get this over with already." Shen said slightly impatiently, because he wanted as quickly as possible to get to the factory.

"Alright, alright… There's no need to become a bore." Lian chuckled and they continued on their way.

They proceeded to go forward not knowing what is about to fall on the intersection of roads with newcomers.

**Valley of Peace…**

The Furious Five were ready to pounce on the attacker when suddenly he spoke to them in a familiar voice.

"Guys, guys, It's ME, Crane!" said bird to his comrades.

"Dude, you scared us for a moment, but it's good to see that you're okay." Po said with great enthusiasm, going to see if his friend is hurt.

"Crane, where have you been?" asked Tigress, surprised at the fact that the bird is here with them.

"Well, you see…" He said slightly hesitantly, "those two falcons caught me and tried to put in chains… but I managed… to slip away from them. Then I tried to find you but couldn't… so I went here and bumped into you."

"Is it all?" asked feline, seeing that her friend is behaving a bit unusually.

"Yes…" Crane answered rather awkwardly.

"Okay." She said, without asking him more since she decided that this all is just the usual shy nature of her friend.

"It's really good that you're unharmed, Crane." Viper said, examining his feathery body, and then smiled at him.

"Yeah, it was hard to run away from those guys."

"Now it's nothing to worry about. We're all together again." Viper said happily.

"Yes, I'm glad."

"Oh man, do you see what happened to Master Shifu?" Mantis inquired.

"When I was running, I think I saw that he and others masters had been caught by that imperial guy."

Mood of all present depressed at once.

"They got Master Shifu. What are we supposed to do now?" Monkey asked who were silent before that.

"We going to get him but first we need to think things through." Tigress said.

Everyone agreed with her and went to the Valley.

**Market of Peking…**

Kung Fu masters followed the peacock and his minions.

"So what do we do, when we'll meet with the Emperor?" asked Master Croc.

"We'll deal with this nonsense and see who decided to bother us." Storming Ox said, thinking about the upcoming meeting, which time is coming closer and closer. His thoughts turned again to the absurd charge of treason and the removal of Kung Fu Council ruling over Gongmen City. He thought about his friend, whose loss is still a heavy pain pricked in heart.

When he was young he learned from his teacher, Master Thundering Rhino. Then one day Storming Ox went on to prove his skill and bravery by taking on the seventy-two bandits of the Wing Cho Province with naught but his bare horns. Croc soon joined them. And eventually Croc and Ox came to sit at Rhino's side as members of the Kung Fu Council.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a gruff voice.

"Well, well, well, this is an unexpected surprise, gentlemen."

**Market of Beijing (some moments earlier)…**

Silver fox, hiding in the shade of a building, watched the people passing by.

The street was full of people. Everyone was doing their own affairs. Despite the fact that a lot of people fill the streets no one paid any attention to the hiding stranger. This fox wears a long, white robe over his white hakama. He wears his robe open in a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed to below the hips, and then open again to the hem, which falls about to mid-calf. His robe has long bell sleeves, into which he hides his hands. The lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe appear to be black. The stranger is fairly ordinary in terms of clothing, and he doesn't wear any unique items. His overall appearance, however, is not as normal. Although he appears to be an early to mid-thirty- year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual facial expression. He keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile and his eyes constantly narrowed to slits. It is very surprising how he can see through those slitted eyes of his.

"_Ah, these people go about their business without any care about what is going on in the world because they know that they are safe here."_ thought fox, _"Despite their wealth, they are just pawns. Their lives are meaningless. They are happy that they are protected from any misfortune that might fall on their heads. If one of them suddenly disappears now nobody even squeak. Because they understand that this is part of the plan. But as soon as something happens in the imperial palace everyone here will rush to panic."_

Fox turned his head to the side caching the familiar shapes in a crowd.

"_Oh! How wonderful! It seems someone was very bored." _fox went to them, _"Some things are just too funny."_

Lian and Shen were on their way to the factory but on the way decided to see some useful things in the bazaar for their future work and some decorations for Lian. He stood and waited until she gets enough of her feminine fallalery.

In the city when it was the time when he went beyond his tower, he took with him a bunch of guards. But when the guard was not accompanied him, prince himself decided to travel quietly though streets on his own. No one noticed him, despite the fact that he is the only white peacock around.

And now he saw that despite the fact that Lian tried to hide her face, all passing still recognize her but didn't show the sights of that. Because they wouldn't want to start turmoil, they only bowed or nodded her way.

He turned away just to meet face to face with the fox.

"Wha cha doing, birdy?" said strange fox, grinning with a creepy smile.

Shen didn't expect the appearance of the fox out of nowhere, so he jumped back from him.

Shen was in bewilderment. How the fox was able to sneak up on him so quietly that he didn't even pay any attention to him.

"What do you want? Who are you?" said Shen.

Lian heard that Shen was talking something to someone and turned around to look.

"Gin, may I ask you what you are doing here?" Lian asked in her playful behavior.

"Well, I went for a walk and I dropped by to tease ya, ya see?" said fox, "And whoz that man, Lian?"

"My name's Shen… Lord Shen." said Shen, folding his wings behind his sleeves and holding his head proudly.

"It's nice to see he's still got spirit in him. I'm Gin. Ichimaru Gin."

"I thought you'll be with a doctor, Gin." asked Lian.

"Oh, there's no fun to stay in one place." said Ichimaru, "Just wanted to say hi to ya both. Well I'll be on my way."

"Wait! It's good that you have decided to meet us. I've got something for you."

Lian took out some parchment from her robe and handed it to him.

Gin looked at the content of thing which she gave him.

"_Yan Fan."_ flashed through his mind.

After that the fox nodded and left.

"Who is this guy?" Shen looked unpleasantly in the direction the fox went.

"Nobody important. He's an ordinary messenger hiding all the time in the corners and eavesdropping on others." said Lian and they continued on their way to factory, "Come on."

After Gin walked away from the lovebirds, he turned and looked toward the turn for which they disappeared. His smile grew a little wider, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, this is an unexpected surprise, gentlemen."


	6. The seed of duplicity

**The seed of ****duplicity**

**Market of Beijing…**

"Well, well, well, what an unexpected surprise, gentlemen."

Shenlong stopped when he had heard a gruff voice. Looking to the side, he saw a figure, sitting in the shadows, under umbrella, which protects him from the sun's rays.

"Oh, it's you." Peacock said with little annoyance, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Masters became aware of stranger who interrupted their walk. It was hard to see who was in the shade of an umbrella, but it could be seen that it's some kind of reptile. Lizard was wearing unusual black outfit. One could see the orange scales with dark purple marks. The aura of mystique and coldness surrounded the pangolin.

"Welcome, my friend. It's good to see you back." Mystery lizard hissed in deep and hard voice, "And it seems you have brought some guests."

"Yes, they have come on their own free will."

"Oh, is that so? Well, we have been expecting your return. Someone already started to worry about you, my avian friend."

His face once more cheerful, he didn't hesitate and immediately asked the question that tormented him since his arrival.

"Where's her Majesty?"

"When I saw her last, she was in palace."

"Actually, she was walking to the factory just a moment ago." came an unexpected happy voice.

"Gin, are you eavesdropping again?" asked the one in black.

"Eavesdropping? What a harsh word." Silver fox cheerfully said, "I'm just observing. By the way, Shenlong, our noble celebrity left its cage…"

"Really? How unfortunate. I hope he'll not lose or some guard will not kill him by mistake. Who knows what may happen?"

"…and he was with our little lady." Happy fox continued in spite of the irritation of the interlocutor.

The surrounding atmosphere immediately darkened.

Bird's irritation was obvious when his face distorted in a well noticeable scowl.

"I think we have spent enough of your time already. You'd better hurry and warn the Emperor of your return…" Rashifa said in a voice that presaged some pleasant amusement, "…as your companions seem slightly disturbed. But it's understandable. After all they have a difficult time right now, because they fall into such adversity."

Masters looked unnerved knowing that the two strangers are someone who is aware of situation that is happening to them.

"Let's go!" Shenlong snapped at his fellow Kung Fu travelers.

**Weapon factory…**

_After a conversation with __a fox __they turned __toward the __factory __unaware of the __irony of fate._

_Only If they __stayed __still __for a moment longer, __if __a fox __bothered __them __a bit more__, or __if a silver trickster didn't __meet __them on their way __and didn't __distract __their attention, __they would __be __noticed __and met with __the new arrivals __much earlier than it planned__._

_But, unfortunately, __fate decided __differently._

So our couple went to a huge building from which smoke was coming.

"Well, here we are." Lian said with a sight.

They came to the double doors leading inside the building. Putting her wings on the door, she looked at him over her shoulder and smiled.

"Are you in anticipation?" She said sweetly.

"If you must know than YES, I AM!" Shen shouted at her impatiently, "Can we finish with this now? I'm tired of your games."

"But if we stop where the fun is in that?"

"Not everything always must be about fun, girl."

She chuckled and pushed open the door.

**Market of Beijing…**

After unhappy Kung Fu masters had went after a royal servant, two secretive people stayed together.

One very strange with a frozen smile dressed in pure white outfit, like snow in the winter, from which emanates an aura of childish mischief. Other dressed in a black suit with an aura of unshakable grandeur and superiority. In truth they are so opposite as Yin and Yang. They're both so different but despite this they are united by one goal, one case and one destiny.

A moment passed in silence.

"It's seems awfully ironic for Kung Fu masters…" Rashifa began, "They are now the ones, with whom they have been taught to fight."

"Aww, it's a pity. There's only one way for them now…" is Gin's reply, "To die… What do you think? Will they be executed immediately or be allowed to live a little longer?"

"Hm. Hardly. She conceived all this not for them to die. She has more ambitious plans." Rashifa started to explain, "She wants to drive them into a corner, not leaving any opportunity to escape, so they could understand how hopeless their situation really is. She wants them to have left no other choice except **to obey**. Looks like she's already prepared everything."

"Wow, she really planned that out. That's our Lady Lian, huh?"

"Planed it out? This has all been a game as far as Lian is concerned."

"Well, she learned from the best, isn't she?"

Rashifa smiled at that, "Yes, she is. Now let's go back to the palace too. There we'll wait for the return of her ladyship…and have a little fun."

**Weapon factory…**

Here Shen felt a little like at home. All over were ashes and heat. A bunch of wolf workers rushed from one end of the room to the other carrying some stuff. Somewhere could be heard the blows of heavy hammers on steel.

"So, do you have any ideas about your weapons?" asked Lian, "I wanted to ask just how that Dragon warrior was able to withstand such firepower?"

"He caught shells with his bare hands." After some silence, Shen answered in a calm voice.

"What? Is that even possible? Why did they not explode?"

"Shells explode only when they hit a hard surface or after a certain time until the wick will burn down to domestic stocks of gunpowder."

"Well, I'm sure you will solve this problem." Lian said as they came to some sort of little room, "It will be something like your workplace… and not only yours."

"What do you mean by that?"

They entered the small room at the other end of factory.

The room was not very big. Against one wall was a table with a variety of materials and details and on the opposite wall hung various sketches and drawings. Someone was fumbling in boxes with details. Looking more closely, Shen realized that it was a warthog. It seems he was so busy with his business that he didn't even notice their arrival.

"How are you today, darling?" sounded cheeky and playful at the same time voice of Lian.

The warthog, not expecting that, jumped with a little yelp and turned around, looking at them. He had light brown skin and brown eyes. His chest was bare. He was dressed only in ordinary pants.

"S-sorry, I wasn't expecting you, Lady Lian." Warthog said, "When did you enter? I didn't hear you."

"We have come just a moment ago. How's your work?"

"There are no significant advances… yet. I can't properly set up the mechanism."

"Well, then it's good that I brought you a partner." She pointed at Shen.

"…partner?"

"Allow me to introduce you to Lord Shen of Gongmen City. He is very famous for his talents. I am sure that he will be able to help you in your endeavors, Mr. Taotie." Lian said and turned to Shen, "Shen, this is Taotie. He is a good inventor and incredibly skilled in mechanics. Sure enough, he will make a meaningful contribution to our cause."

"And pray tell me, what exactly is our cause, _dear_?" asked Shen, mockingly smiling on the last word.

"Why, _deary_? It's the most important thing, of course, which is to protect the Chinese Empire." Lian also said sarcastically.

"I don't want to interrupt your discussion but you are sure that I need a helper, Lady Lian?" Taotie spoke up.

"A helper? It seems to me that I said that he will be your partner rather than some assistant." Lian said, "He will not obey you. On the contrary it will be you who must to do so."

"But my lady-"

He paused, not saying anything, when Lian narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"You'll not disappoint me, right?" She said with lovely yet firm voice, "You know the consequences that await you if you to do that, don't you?"

He fixed his gaze on the floor and said through clenched teeth, "Yes, your grace."

"Good."

**Near the gates of the Forbidden City…**

Shenlong stopped at the gate and said, "Wait here!"

After that he and some guards went to the palace. A few minutes passed and two servants came to them. One called them to follow him and led them to a meeting with the monarch. Other, waiting until soldiers depart, turned and ran toward the factory.

**Forbidden City…**

Having passed through many corridors, masters have been brought into the dark room. As soon as they stood in the middle of the room, servant left. Masters were led through many corridors and taken to a dark room. After they were lined up in the center of the room servant left them alone.

Left alone, they decided to look around the room.

It was a huge room almost a banquet hall where you can gather a lot of people. Right in front of them stood a huge empty throne. The large golden throne, on which sits the Emperor himself, is slightly reminiscent of the one that was in Gongmen. It has a huge back reminiscent of a peacock's tail decorated with gems and various pictures and patterns of birds, such as peacocks, and dragons. Thrones handles reminded of branching snakes. At the top of the throne was something like a statue of the upper torso of a bird with outstretched wings to the sides as if inviting in a friendly hug.

Moment later the door to the room flew open.

**Weapon factory…**

"… and that's how it works." Taotie finished explaining the work of his next invention.

Shen was amazed that someone could invent such things about which he had not heard before.

Despite the fact that most brilliant creations of the warthog's mind were unsuccessful prototypes of weapons, they made a great impression on the peacock.

"Not so bad, right?" Lian said after Taotie's lecture.

"There's something." Shen agreed.

Suddenly the door opened and a servant walked in slightly out of breath. He came over and whispered something in peahen ear. She smiled and waved him away.

"Exactly as I thought."

"What?" Shen inquired.

"It seems your old friends come to visit." She said with a certain gleam in her eyes, "Masters of Kung Fu from Gongmen City asked for an audience with my father. Interesting, what do they want, hm?"

"Something tells me that you already know."

"Of course I do. Although, who doesn't like to see their friends fail now and then."

"You're so right. If I'm going to be honest, I did feel an unmistakable sense of enjoyment there. So tell me, what did you do?"

"I found out information on their plans and… How to put it?... Lowered them to your level."

"Where did you get all these data?"

"I have my ways. Of course, sometimes it's difficult to do." Lian said with fake sadness that gave way to a real pleasure, "Luckily, I have a friend who wanted to try something new… something daring. And he was so grateful to me for providing this… fresh experience. You can say that I did it for the protection of the world."

"What do you mean?" Shen asked, not understanding her.

Meanwhile, Taotie returned to his work without getting in their conversation. He know better than to interfere with peahen.

"Do you know what the world is, Shen? It's the thousand wars of enemies, their blood and sweat, their desperate attempts to hide their ambitions behind the unreal mask of peace, a story we agree to tell each other over and over, until we forget that it's a lie. But what do we have left, once we abandon the lie? The lie that we came up with to keep order."

"Well, I think that if we set aside the order than there will be only chaos, yes? Riots that engulf the world. A gaping pit waiting to swallow us all."

"But isn't that what you wanted when you tried to take the throne?"

"Actually, I never thought like that."

"Chaos isn't a pit, Shen. Chaos is a ladder." Lian began.

**Forbidden City** (**somewhere in the dungeon)…**

"_Many who try to climb it fail and never get to try again."_

A bird was tied to a chair all wounded and bleeding. It was a goose. A plurality of needles were stuck into his body. Every movement of his muscles caused excruciating pain to him. He didn't have one eye because in its place was a deep black hole as if claws grabbed and snatched it from there. As soon as he saw the approaching shadow, his single eye widened. It was hard to breathe for him. Panic seized him.

"No please, I told you all I know!" He cried hopelessly.

"Of course, I just want to do a little experiment." sounded hissing and gruff voice of a newcomer.

Rashifa went to struggling bird holding a rosary in one hand and a huge needle in the other.

"Let's see just how much pain you can endure."

After these words he sent a needle in bird's only good eye.

All that could be heard is a cry of pain and then absolute silence.

"_The fall breaks them."_

**Valley of Peace…**

"_And some are given a chance to climb, but they refuse."_

Once in the palace, Po and Five caught their breath.

It was hard to get here because it appeared that the whole valley was patrolling by imperial soldiers. Fighters decided to be alert and search the palace. They decided to meet in the main hall after a few minutes to report on their search. Here are all the masters gathered except Crane. They thought that luck was on their side, as their search was successful, and they found nothing.

Last fighter didn't show up and they have already started to worry.

"Where did Crane go? I think we need-" Viper only started talking when suddenly there was a crash.

Something had fallen beside them and exploded. At the same moment, a huge cloud of some gas filled the room.

Taken by surprise, they didn't manage to hold their breath in time and breathed it before they realized it. One by one they began to feel dizzy and faint. Unexpectedly, out of nowhere came the soldiers.

Those who have stayed on their feet tried to get away from them, but it was even.

Po ran into the other room and heard that someone shouts at him. Turning, he saw Crane, flapping his wings and calling him into the room, where they could hide.

"Po, come here quickly!"

Panda locked the door, after he had ran there.

"Crane, they are here! We must help others!" Po shouted feeling worse.

"…"

"Crane?"

"…I'm sorry, Po."

Once he began to turn, he felt something heavy hit him on the side of the head.

All blackened.

"_They cling to the world, or the gods, or love… illusions."_

**Forbidden City (in the throne room)…**

"_Only the ladder is real."_

Soon as the doors opened as something like a small paper balls rolled up to the masters.

Exploding, the same gas filled their lungs.

Shenlong and his subordinates were at the door.

"I can't believe how stupid you are. You really think that just like that you go into the holy of holies, and everything will be fine. You are ridiculous. You'll rot in your cells."

Ox reached the hoof but the forces have already left him and he lost consciousness, after falling on the floor.

"_The climb for power is all there really is."_

**Weapon factory…**

Shen looked at Lian, pondering her words.

"But they'll never know this. Not until it's too late." She added at the end.


	7. The Ball of Death Part I

**The Ball of Death**

**Part I**

And the remaining days passed in the twinkling of an eye. Week came to an end and important day has come. The Day of Big Game.

The Emperor summoned the whole neighborhood's most notable people on fancy carnival. On this day, not only gathered to sign a set of agreements on world trade, army and other affairs but also to announce important news. Emperor's daughter will be bound by marriage with a man who is destined to become the next Emperor of China.

So the day started with the preparations for the holiday. Lian was organizing the Ball and sending invitations, she had fully taken in mind the personalities she was dealing with. While some were accurate, others didn't do so well with timing. A characteristic example was the early arrival of Grand Duke Yingjin from distant provinces. The green peacock had been ruling for the last ten years of his festive life, a life full of dancing, drinking, hangovers and whores. But this is understandable, he had first come to contact with the family business at an early age, alcoholic beverages. His family enjoyed the wealth of being the only industry producing this kind of drinks and had a big fortune thanks to that. Such fortune was only wasted in the wings of an alcoholic good-for-nothing womanizer, such as Yingjin. There was only one aspect of his character that granted him his high place. He was extremely cynic and clever. Duke was a type of how an animal that can use its mind can rule above others, regardless of size or strength. Because compared to the gorillas and lions inhabiting his province, Yingjin was only a bird.

Lian knew him. She remembered that Yingjin's father asked for a betrothal, but she was lucky to have a caring father. Even since that day they didn't have good relations. But it seems it doesn't upset him because of the advantages of riotous life. So she was lucky, again, that it wasn't her who must meet him. While she was standing on the balcony and watching his cohort arrived, Rashifa waited for the peacock in the courtyard. Shen was standing right next to her, too overprotective to leave an inch gap between them. He wanted to make sure she knew that he is always there for her, as well as the fact that his future wife out of reach of others.

The carriage baring Yingjin and his cohort halted in front of the entrance, followed by a bigger one, in which the Grand Duke's eight wives had traveled. It's a common thing for peafowl to have harems of many wives. Only a few can boast that they have found the ideal partner for life. Peacocks kept a lot of peahens. Doctor Rashifa always amused by the idea that she instead of running after males forced them to run after her. He always said that this was due to the upbringing of her father since her mother died at her birth. Father defended her and not raised her as a delicate girl but as a strong ruler. Quite boyish. Just imagine a female with a harem of her own peacocks. Of course, her father had his own concubines until he met the one that won his heart.

Lian always gets what she wants forcing others to do what she needs. Rashifa called her a woman of many faces. She charmed men with her smile or attitude, yet she still remains the same untouched flower. For some, such as Shenlong, she was a charming establishment in which they couldn't find the errors. She was perfection. For others she was someone else. Once she flirted with a swan. Lord Xingfu was his name. He was an advisor on military matters. Despite the fact that he was a slim bird he was very cruel to his wards. With him she was just as cold and ruthless leader as he was. With someone like Crane she was a peace-loving and understanding. With Shen she was cocky and slightly depraved.

Shen… just like Crane was her new marionette… and yet there was something different in him.

She tied him to herself, promising him what he wanted. Her throne.

When you are playing, it's important not to get used to the role and attached to others. This is the first rule that you should never break.

But there is more important matter at stake for now…

Rashifa removed the expression of indifference from his face and replace it with a fake polite but amusing smile.

"Good day, my good sir." Yingjin's husky voice sounded like a snake coughing or claws marring wood.

"I see you've had a busy night, my Duke?" Rashifa mocked. The green peacock chuckled and coughed out.

"I've seen busier." He smiled and hugged the lizard.

"I could say it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Grand Duke Yingjin." He said when he was done hugging the peafowl.

"Now if you could excuse me, I would like to go and relax in my quarters, since, as you commented, I've had a… well… tiring night."

"Our servants will show you to your room, Duke. I trust you will enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure I will…"

**Forbidden City (Shen's room)…**

"It seems this guy isn't trained in manners." Shen said with a little disdain.

"Well, nobody is perfect, my dear Shen." Lian began to touch various boxes with many different things, "Despite his problems, he is not a bad guy. He refers to the life easily, doesn't hold a grudge against the others and lives as if every day is last. You could learn something from him."

"Yeah… For example, how to bed a woman every day, right?" Shen chuckled.

"And that's too." She said in jest, "But enough of that, it's time to prepare for the evening. You still need to find the perfect costume for the dance."

So went the whole day… Guests arriving gradually and finally it was evening…

**Forbidden City (present time)… **

So here he was…

The Ball was in full swing.

Many guests had arrived to congratulate the Emperor and support the peace talks. He stood next to the Emperor in his white outfit with face hidden behind the mask.

Emperor Zengsheng was dressed in elegant blue gown with a black pattern. His face, too, was hidden behind a mask that was of no interest. It was the usual silver half mask. But what caught the attention of almost everyone around him was a golden emblem on the back of the Emperor. Emblem of two-headed bird was made of pure gold, and weighed a whole lot. Bird's wings were spread and feather edges sharpened like spearheads. It slightly resembles a large shield on the back of a soldier. Despite the heavy burden, the Emperor did not show any discomfort. His back was straight; he had graceful shoulders, head raised high and proud. He stayed confident, his whole appearance showed unwavering excellence and authority. Frankly, Shen was fascinated.

The Emperor was the center of attention. Everyone was waiting for their turn to greet him. Guests divided into pairs, men were on one side and the women on the other. Emperor stood next to the throne on an upland platform, answering guests.

And here she appeared...

Lian was wearing a purple costume likeness of her father, but unlike him, her costume looked more slender, as if covering and emphasizing her shape. She had the same ordinary mask.

"I must say you look breathtakingly, your Radiance." Shen said when he had approached her.

"You are welcome. You, too, quite good looking." Lian greeted him as well, "Well, should we go then?"

Together with her, he went to the Emperor. They walked side by side. Seeing them, all immediately drew attention to the future Empress and companion, accompanying her.

"And now, presenting: Lady Lian, the future heir to the Chinese imperial throne of the royal clan of peafowl. And accompanying her: Lord Shen, the heir to the throne of Gongmen clan, savior and defender of the Crown." Some servant announced.

As they were walking, she whispered to him, "Remember to smile. This is all for show, my dear."

"I know. Did you see their faces? Priceless. They seem shocked that you have a cavalier. Their jaws are fallen off."

And they stood before the Emperor.

"I am always honored when your presence graces my court, dear daughter. Now, allow me to present our cousin, Lord Fei-Ong, without whom this gathering would never been possible. He made a considerable endowment to this feast."

A green peacock with a beard came out to them from behind the Emperor. He was a bit younger than the Emperor. Fei-Ong was wearing a light gray suit and a silver half mask. The mask was the same as that of the other two. It seems that all the members of the royal family and their blood relatives must be in these masks.

"What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware that the Gongmen clan would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later." After these words, Fei-Ong left, giving Shen a smile.

"What about the peace talks, my Emperor?" This time, in front of the nobles, she addressed him by his title, "How does everything go?"

"I will meet for the negotiations with the rest after I have seen to our other guesses. But I'm sure everything will be fine, so don't worry, dear."

Lian bowed to her father and stepped away.

Emperor's eyes finally fell on Shen.

"Ah, welcome, my friend. Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day."

"It looks like it, but, unfortunately, the weather may turn foul." Shen smiled to Zengsheng, "Nevertheless, I am delighted to be here, your Majesty."

"Today many have heard much of your exploits. They have made grand tales for long evenings."

"And why shouldn't they, your Grace?"

Zengsheng smiled, "So tell me, my friend, how you enjoy Zi Jin Cheng?"

"I must say, I've never seen anything to equal The Forbidden City."

"I hope you will find time to take in some of its beauties. But for now, feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom. _We_ look forward to watching you dance."

Shen bowed and moved aside.

Lian stood in his way, "A word, when you have a moment, Lord Shen."

She moved to a quiet corner and wait until he comes to her.

"And here we are. You haven't embarrassed yourself as much as I feared. Well done, my dear."

"Well, I tried as best I could. Does it really amuse you to gratify to everyone?" Shen whispered to her.

"This is The Game. Of course I enjoy it. If I didn't, I'd be dead by now." Was Lian's answer, "As I have already told you: the problem is not to get the throne, but to keep it. Many take advantage of this evening, as we should. I received confirmation from my spies that assassination is going to happen to my father. This shouldn't be allowed, Shen, so keep your eyes open."

"…I-I understand. I _will save_ your father and not allow for you to be hurt."

He looked into her eyes and squeezed her wing in his own as a sign of comfort.

"Thank you, Shen… I appreciate your sincerity and care. It means a lot to me."

After a moment, they withdrew from each other.

"You better look around and find out the local people. In the end, the more you have connections at the court the better." She said departing, "…I put in a good word for you ... just in case."

**Forbidden City (dungeon)…**

Here are only dark cells. Weak torches on the walls barely dispel prevalent thick darkness. Quite recently the great masters of kung fu were imprisoned here. They all kept separately, but now finally got together. They were all chained and put in one big prison.

"…As a result we all got caught." Mantis was telling from his little cage on the wall.

"Well, even though… It's a good thing that you okay Master Shifu." Tigress gave voice.

"I wouldn't say so." Some sadness sounded in the voice of their teacher.

"What happened to you?"

Ox responded this time, "When we arrived for an audience with the Emperor that godforsaken bird fooled us. We came with good intentions having handed over our weapons, but they are dishonestly hit us in the back."

"With us, there was a bit similar story." Tigress began, "We got to the Jade Palace but it looks like they are already prepared an ambush for us. They used some gas to lull us… That's all I can remember."

"And what happened to Crane… He wasn't with you when you were dragged here." Shifu asked.

At the mention of their feathered friend, Po looked up from the floor on which he looked at up to this point. A look of inconvenience appeared on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe he managed to escape." Viper said with some hope, "Maybe he'll find us and get us out of here…"

Po wanted to say something but changed his mind and looked at the floor again.

However his lack of confidence was seen by watchful eyes.

"Po, are you ok?" Wild cat asked.

"…I-I-I… W-Well you see…" He began to speak stammering almost at every word either from fear or from uncertainty, "C-Crane… He-He…"

He paused and looked away from the others. His mouth opened again but no words came. He didn't know what to say next. What should he say? What can he say?

"What? What happened to him? Is he hurt? Is he-Is he…" Viper was unable to say the idea that was occurred in her head.

"Crane… He…" Po closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Pulling himself together, he continued, "I don't know. Maybe he was forced to but… I think it was he, who led the soldiers to us."

"What? Po, what are you saying?" Tigress asked in astonishment.

"When we were in the palace, he knocked me out… He said that he was sorry."

"No, he wouldn't do that, would he?" Viper began, "Crane wouldn't have betrayed us. He's not like that. I know…"

Heavy silence hung in the air.

"What is happening? All that we know and what we were are falling apart right before our eyes?" Shifu said.

Everyone sat in silence in their own thinking. Suddenly someone's satisfied voice broke the silence.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Said a female voice of a woman in expensive clothes.

She-wolf was dressed in a cream dress and wore some fancy mask made from the petals of some orange flower.

She was carrying some kind of a box which she put at the door of the master's cell.

"We do not have much time." She said as soon as she took a key and opened the door.

Going into a dark cell, she began to release prisoners.

"Who are you?" Ox asked incredulously, "Why should we trust you?"

"In fact, you shouldn't." Wolf said, "But what choice do you have? As for me… My name doesn't matter. All you need to know is that I'm your friend."

After all Kung Fu masters were freed, they lined up to listen to their fabulous savior.

"Masquerade at its height." Stranger started her explanation, "Today there is a lot of influential and wealthy people. The only problem here is that they only think of how to tear each other's throats. And just today someone decided to touch the Emperor's throat… Of course we mustn't allow this to happen."

"Why should we help the Emperor? He's the one who left us here." Ox demanded.

"Well, then you will be pleased to know than that the Emperor didn't even know you are here. You don't even meet him yet, right?"

"Are you trying to say that he is not aware of what happened to us?"

"Yes. That's why you have to prove your loyalty to the Crown."

Masters looked at each other.

"All right. What should we do?" Shifu asked expressing the consent of all.

"To begin with put on these costumes and masks. You don't want to be immediately uncovered, yes?"

Fighters shook their heads and stated to dress.

"Remember, you mustn't share a word of this with anyone. The Emperor is in danger and the killer could be anyone. I and my agents know only that the assassin is from Gongmen City."

"Gongmen? How strange. So you want to save the Crown?" Croc asked.

"What I want is irrelevant, my friend. Right now is a hard time. China requires stability, and that is best served by Emperor Zengsheng, no one else."

**Forbidden City (ballroom)…**

"That fool should have returned hours ago! Dallying with some serving girl while I deal with palace vermin." Some lion was angry on someone.

Shen, following Lian's advice, decided to improve relations with important animals at the court. So he curried favor with lion.

"Awfully selfish of your friend, running off to play and leaving you with all the work." Shen said with a fake concern.

"I've half a mind to inform Lord Shenlong. That would teach him to shirk his duties to roll some maid. Tonight of all nights, leaving me to deal with the organization of the ballroom dance. Wonderful timing." Lion sighted, "Thank you for listening to me rant. You are too kind, Lord Shen."

After these words, he left to deal with the affairs of his partner.

"Well, well, Lord Shen himself." Someone said behind Shen.

Turning, peacock saw a sumptuously dressed swan. He was wearing a gold kimono decorated with real diamonds and a gold half-mask similar to the long beak. His voice was firm but this proprietary feature gave him some charm.

"And who, may I ask, you are?"

Swan smiled, "Here as a guest of my dear Lian, no less. How curious. And such manners… You are talking so sweet and kindly, but are these words truly _yours_ or _hers_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, our dear Lian. She was raised like a true ruler. All her life, she was told that she would be Empress. It was her destiny. Her duty. Tell me, Shen, what else should you do with your life, if not fight for your destiny?"

"…So you know Lian?"

"Ah, yes! Where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Lord Xingfu. You can say that I am admirer of our dear lady. We knew each other for a long time."

Suddenly Shen heard shouts, "My Lord! My Lord! May we have a word? It is very important. The Empress has sent us with a message for you!"

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw three wolves dressed in identical outfits. Women already went to him. This three were dressed in gray dresses and green masks on their muzzles that didn't look like Chinese fashion. Their costumes were carrying a foreign culture.

"Looks like you are now in the spotlight, my friend. Well I won't distract you from dialogue with your fans." Xingfu said, turning and leaving Shen to fend for himself.

Clearing his throat, he returned to the noble speech, "I'm always honored to hear from Her Majesty."

"Oh! She is the honored one, Lord Shen." One of she-wolf said, slightly bowing her head.

"We are here to say that the Empress is grateful to you for your help and you will be rewarded at the end for your service to the Crown." The other one said.

"That's a generous offer, my ladies."

"She looks forward to cementing an official alliance, my Lord." The third one said.

"Courtiers get used to you. Lord Shen, you are one and only matter of discussing."

"Now we leave you but know that if you need anything Empress can meet you on the balcony not far from the negotiating table. We'll be there, not too far away. If you wish to see us, we will not be against a little chat."

After these words, the dogs bowed deeply and hurried back to their mistress, leaving Shen alone.

After spending some minutes in thoughts, he decided to visit Lian. But suddenly someone stood in his way. Some animal in familiar gray suit and silver mask.

"Enjoying the night, my friend. We met briefly. I'm Lord Fei-Ong. Welcome to our party." Peacock with beard said.

"Why am I not at all surprised that you want to see me now?"

Lord Fei-Ong chuckled, "This is Forbidden City. Nothing happens by accident. I believe tonight you and I are both concerned by the action of… a certain person. Come, dance with me. Curious people will not hear us on the dance floor."

At this moment, he remembered what Lian had taught him.

_**Flashback…**_

"_If someone offers you to dance you have to accept without even a slight hesitation." She once said._

"_Well, it will not be a problem, I assure you." Shen smugly said to her._

"_Even if it is a male?"_

_At first there was silence and then there was Shen's laugh._

"_Aha-ha-ha, why would a male invite me to dance?" He said laughing and looked at her._

_Her gaze was serious._

"_You're not joking, are you?" Shen said slightly nervous. If admit, Shen doesn't love to talk with other animals of any kind. He was in some degree a sociopath. Moreover his exile has tightened his attitude to everything around him. So far, the only living thing to which he felt at least some warmth was Lian._

"_Of course, I'm not."_

"_Two males dancing? Would it not be strange?"_

"_It will be much weirder if you refuse to dance, Shen."_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Very well. Shall we dance, your Grace?" Shen said smiling.

"I'd be delighted." Elder peacock answered.

Guests parted and dance couples lined up in the center of the hall.

They stood side by side and joined wings. Calm and relaxing music began to play.

"You are from the Gongmen, are you not? How much do you know about our little civil war in China?"

"I assure you, the effect of this war reach beyond the borders of the Forbidden City and the Chinese Empire itself."

They began to move to the front with accurate and skillful moves. They walked wing in wing.

"Perhaps it does, I should not be surprised to find that the Empire is the center of everyone's world. It took great effort to arrange tonight's negotiations. Yet the one party would use this occasion for blackest treason. The security of the Empire is at stake. Neither one of us wishes to see it fall."

Stopping they turned to face each other. Waving their wings, they bowed to each other, stretching their right wings behind their back and tucking their left wings closer to their bellies.

"_What would Lian thought? What would she said? This is the game. The game of intrigue, deceit and flattery. Why does he come now? What does he want?"_ Thoughts flew through Shen's mind as he remembered something, _"We look forward to watching you dance. This is what the Emperor said, isn't? Is it some kind of… test… or challenge? That's why Zengsheng's cousin here, isn't? Ah, I got it. Curious people won't hear us on the dance floor, will they? They overhear us… They want to play. I'll show them how to play." _

Shen smiled in his mind.

"_I need to be wary and misty. Neither one of us wishes to see Empire fall he said. Could it be the truth? Is that what we both want?"_ Shen lifted his red eyes from the floor and looked at his dance partner, "Do we both want that, Lord Fei-Ong?"

They stood up and continued to dance. Placing their right wings on the waist, they took each other's free wings and began spinning in place.

"I hope we are of one mind on this." Fei-Ong answered smiling.

"In times like these, it's hard to tell friend from foe, is it not, your Grace?"

Stretching out their bound wings up, Shen grabbed him by the waist and led through the center of the room. Again turning to each other, they held wings and began to spin but no longer in place. They danced in a circle on the dedicated to them free territory.

"I know you arrived here as a guest of my niece, Lian. And have been everywhere in the palace… You are a curiosity to many, Lord Shen… and a matter of concern to some."

"Am I the curiosity or the concern to you, your Grace?"

"A little of both, actually. This evening is of great importance, Lord Shen. I wonder what role_ you will play_ in it. Do you even yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court can be trusted?"

"_I… trust Lian… but it is The Game."_ Shen said with a smile, "If I've learned anything, your Grace, it is to put my trust in no one."

Other dancers have already begun to disperse to make room for the dance of remaining pair.

Lian stood in the corner of the room and drank wine, her head tilted slightly to the side; she listened to every word the two were saying.

The same can be said about her father. With one ear, he listened to his interlocutors annoying complaints: a little bit cheerful Grand Duke Yingjin talked about a trade of his alcoholic products; nearby, Indian snake, ambassador muttering something about misbehavior of Duke, thank Gods the rest representatives of the countries leave him in peace and enjoy the evening. But with the other ear he listened to the conversation of his cousin and lord.

With the edge of his eye Shen saw the attention of all those present was drawn to them.

"In the Forbidden City, everyone is alone." Fei-Ong said sweetly, "It can't have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight."

"I thought "dangerous machinations" were the national sport in here."

And their dance came to an end…

When the music stopped, Shen slightly bent on one knee and leaned the elder peacock back. Then they straightened, bowed and went in different directions, everyone in the audience applauded them.

Departing they whispered a few words.

"The attack will come soon. You must stop the criminal before he strikes." Fei-Ong whispered.

"We'll see what the night has in store, won't we?" Shen said quietly.

Sighing, Shen was about to continue on his way when suddenly the one, who he was looking for, came to him.

"You'll be the talk of the court for months. I should take you dancing more often." Lian said happily.

"I'd happily do more dancing… just not with your father, ok. If be honest, he scares me sometimes." Shen said with his own chuckle.

"I promise not to invite him to your next ball." She said giggling.

**Forbidden City (dungeon)…**

Every fighter put similar costume that resembled Chinese red shirt and blue pants, expect Masters Ox, Croc and Shifu.

"Tell me how do they know about our plans? Is it true that a traitor was among us?" Little red panda asked.

"I do not know about that traitor of yours but your friend probably told them everything." Wolf answered.

"Friend?"

"Yes, the one that's here somewhere in the dungeon. The bird."

"Bird? Do you mean Crane?" Viper asked softly. The thought of what Po had told them haunted her.

"I think it was not a crane, but a goose."

"What? No… We call him Crane… I mean he is… It's just…" Snake tried to speak, but then gave up, "You know that's not important. So you were talking about a goose?"

"Recently, they brought him here from the Jade Palace…" Wolfish voice was a little sad, "Poor fellow, he endured so much."

"Do you know who it was?" Po asked suddenly with panic in his voice. Many thoughts raced through his mind. Crane helped the enemies; it is possible that they took his father. The wolf lady had said that it was goose after all.

"It seems he was some messenger. I think his name was Zong, or Zeng… or something like that."

"Zeng? Is he here?" Shifu began, "Then we have to help him. We must find-"

"I'm sorry, Master Shifu." Their canine rescuer interrupted him, "But it seems to me that even if you find your friend he would not survive the night due to his injuries."

"We won't leave him here." Shifu said firmly.

"So be it."

"We, I and masters of Gongmen, will go in search of him and you'll try to deal with the threat to the Emperor's life."

"So let us not waste our time." She-wolf said, urging others Kung Fu fighters to follow her.

**Forbidden City (ballroom)…**

"Come, I want to talk to you alone." Lian said, leading Shen to the door to the balcony.

Coming out to fresh air, she waved her wing, letting the servants know that they should not be bothered. Courtiers hurried to close the door and leave the couple alone to enjoy the night sky.

"Is something wrong? I didn't miss anything, did I?" Shen asked when the door was closed.

"No… I just want to discuss something." She said, turning to face him, "One of my little "birdies" chirped to me that we have a problem."

"Oh?" Shen said a little awkward. His awkwardness was caused by a disgruntled and slightly furious look Lian sent in his direction. And her tone. It was not the calm and gentle voice she used in full view of guests, that voice that warmed his soul and sounded in his head all the time. It was something different.

"All is well, right, Shen?" Peahen asked a bit angry.

"Well, everything is… fine?"

"You would not betray me after all the kindness that I showed you, would you, Shen?"

Hearing her question, he was taken aback slightly. Shen blinked once, and then once more, and then the third time.

"What?" He uttered, not understanding anything, "What are you getting at?"

"One of the guards was found dead. His throat was cut. Dying, he was able to pass some kind of information. He said, choking on his breath, that the killer is connected to the Gongmen City. Murderer from Gongmen. You understand that there is our problem. As far as I know you're the only one who came here from that city. So I'll ask again: are you going to betray me, Shen?"

"How can you say that? You know that if there, in this world, is any creature that I will never betray it's you."

"You have to understand my fears."

"You know that I will never betray you." Shen sighted, gaining confidence before saying his next words, "I-I… I love you."

"Love me? Do you know how many times I've heard those words? Words that have no true meaning."

He walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that they have no meaning for me."

For a while, they looked at each other.

"Maybe I can't make you understand. I can't make anyone understand what is happening inside me. I can't even explain it to myself." Shen said, "But I know for sure that I love you more than anything in this life."

"Maybe you are." Lian said, looking straight in his eyes, "But can you be sure that our feelings are mutual? That I really love you? That our love even exists?"

"If so then I would venture to make myself believe in this illusion."

For the first time in their conversation under the cover of night, she smiled and said, "By believing passionately in something that still does not exist, we create it. The nonexistent is whatever we have not sufficiently desired."

He gently took her face in his wings and pulled her to him. In the next moment they shared a passionate kiss. Shen decided to make this first step, closing the gap between them and bringing her close for the inevitable kiss. He was still hesitant, giving the slightest uncertainty as their beaks touched, but Shen soon banished his doubts, when Lian had wrapped her wings around him. Her reservations melted away at his eagerness, sinking into Shen's embrace as a surge of triumph flooded him. This was all he wanted – this, forever. Every touch lasted for age, each press of her wing seeming to remain on his skin under his feathers long after it had moved away, burning into his memory, a hot flush filling her cheeks as he finally broke the kiss and pulled away, both of them needing to catch their breath.

Catching her breath, Lian said, "Do you really believe that these seeds of love can sprout?"

"Yes, I do." Shen immediately replied without any hesitation.

"Then you are a fool."

"Maybe I am, but it worth it."

Lian chuckled and slightly nuzzled him.

Shen asked, "Why? Are you afraid?"

"No." She said with the utmost seriousness, "Fear is the tame part of my soul. Keep in mind, Shen, that it's that fear that drives us. Compels us. Fear of death… It's the basic emotion that keeps us alive. Those who control fear, control life itself."

**Forbidden City (ballroom)…**

Meanwhile the fighters came into the banquet hall pretending to be the court servants. Wolf went somewhere else but she said that she will be back soon. Walking a little, masters have assisted some noblemen with their little whims. Gathered in an inconspicuous corner, they were waiting for their companion.

A few minutes later a mysterious stranger approached them and looked a little agitated.

"You look worried. Is everything all right?" Tigress asked, seeing their distressed helper.

"No. Things only got from bad to worse. The peace talks are crumbling. We had better to come up with something to do quickly until it's too late. I hope you trust me with what I'm gonna do."

"With trust we recently are not ok. How can we trust you if you don't even tell us who you are?"

Wolf sighed, "…My name is Ling. I came here from Japan to prevent the attack on the Emperor and ensure the signing of peace treaty between China and Japan. Listen, we are at the dead end but maybe I know who may be responsible for the upcoming murder."

"So don't torment us as time is running out." Tigress said.

Ling began, "The Indian ambassador is up to something, but she can't be our focus. The best place to strike at Zengsheng is from his side. Moreover, it could be possible that the assassin may try to use Emperor's daughter against him. Empress Lian is fascinated by mysticism-"

"Mysti-what?" Po asked, not caching the word she said.

"Mysticism – foreseeing the future, speaking with dead, that sort of rubbish." Ling continued, "I know it sounds ridiculous but it can be quite real. She has a "royal seer". An apostate who charmed the Empress. I've heard of him, but don't know anything useful. He is a mystery to me. And there's a royal adviser. I've had dealings with him in the past. He is ruthless and capable of anything. A cruel being which has no mercy in its heart. But he is cunning and can be the one, standing behind all of this… Or it may be an unexpected guest who appeared here recently. Look…" Ling said pointing at the far side of the room.

Five Kung Fu masters followed her gaze and saw…


	8. The Ball of Death Part II

**The Ball of Death**

**Part II**

**Forbidden City (ballroom)…**

While Lian and Shen secluded themselves on the balcony, Emperor thought about his daughter's relationship. He was a little uncertain of Lian's affection for the former lord of Gongmen.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a voice that rang out beside him, "Something on your mind, dear cousin?"

Fei-Ong went to the Emperor seeing his distant look.

"My thoughts fly around my daughter and her new beau." Zengsheng said looking at his relative, "Today they are in the spotlight. Darlings try to find time for each other, whispering sweet words in each other ears, in the quiet corners."

"What exactly is bothering you?"

"I always hoped to find her a wonderful husband with whom she could share the joys of this life. A husband, who can be faithful to her, who can protect her, whose mind is not filled with desires to gain power but to truly love her."

"It sounds like the perfect fairy tale prince."

"Yes, it is… We both know that this is not the life she wanted. In a better world, one where love could overcome strength and duty, she could have a normal childhood, to be happy and not spend her days learning how to lie and survive. But we don't live in that world."

"Yes, we don't." Fei-Ong agreed, "We have to have something that we have."

"…So, what do you think of the Lord?" Zengsheng asked.

"He is cunning and insidious. He is not very good, but he is only learning. He has the potential."

"…he is old."

Fei-Ong chuckled, "Still younger than you... He is almost fifty years old… or maybe fifty-four."

"I heard that he is forty-four."

"How old were you when Lian was born?"

"...forty-six."

"You see, he is only in the prime of life."

The Emperor thought about what was said.

Again, his thoughts were interrupted by his companion, "It seems to me that you need a heart to heart talk."

A moment later, the Emperor went to the balcony.

**Forbidden City (balcony)…**

"Fear has the role we give it. We are able to empower or poison ourselves to whatever degree we want. This is the beauty of our design."

"Beauty?" Shen asked, "Do you think it's beauty?"

"Fear leads to beauty. Fear keeps us focused on the past or worried about the future. If we can acknowledge our fear, we can realize that right now we are okay. Right now, today, we are still alive, and our bodies are working marvelously. Our eyes can still see the beautiful sky. Our ears can still hear the voices of our loved ones."

There was a silence.

After a light night breeze blew in Lian's face, she said with firmness, "Your old friends don't know the true nature of fear. I shall teach them that nature."

He wanted to say something but she cut him off, "You said the cannon fell on you. On that day, in the harbor, you almost died. Were you scared? Tell me the truth."

"In a sense I was, but in the end I took it and put up with it. I thought it was the end, and then I woke up and ... I was ready to let go of all and die."

There was a mute silence, again.

"You think you acknowledged the fear?" Lian asked him and, without waiting for his reply, said seriously, "I'll show you true fear too."

They stared at each other. One is not ready to concede to another.

"But not today." She added in a light and sweet voice.

"Hm!" Shen hemmed, "I'm tired of your games."

"Really? That's too bad, because we have just begun."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the opening door. Lian was ready to snap at the one who decided to disturb them but saw that it was her father. The Emperor went to them with slow but sure steps.

"Father, is there something wrong?" Lian asked.

"No, everything is alright. I just want to talk to our dear guest. Please, could you leave me alone with Lord Shen? It will not take long."

For the first time Shen saw her nervous. At first she looked at him, then her father and then nodded and headed for the exit. As soon as the servants closed the door, unbearable silence hung in the air. Now Shen felt very uncomfortable alone with Zengsheng. Emperor silently walked over to the railing of the balcony and leaned on them.

"Tell me, Shen, what do you want?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"…My daughter told me that she had promised you the throne. Do you want to rule this country, Shen?"

Before, it was easy to say that he is the only one who is worthy of the throne, but now, standing all alone and looking at the Emperor, his words died in his throat. He couldn't tell him these words. He knows what this man did. He knew better than to say so in the face of this royal bird. Some… _fear_ didn't give him a chance to do it. The _fear _of a stronger bird.

"I-I…" Shen couldn't find the words.

"Look at the banquet. So many guests gathered today… You want to be Emperor? You want to rule? This is what ruling is; lying on a bed of weeds, ripping them out by the root, one by one, before they strangle you in your sleep."

"…With all due respect, sir, I think there's more to ruling than that." Shen added uncertainly.

"I don't care what you think." Zengsheng said firmly and then changed the subject of their talk, "…Tell me how I look?"

"Um…" He hesitated for a bit, because he was not sure what he should say, "You look… powerful, strong… smart… radiant…determi-"

"Radiant? Why radiant?"

"… It's word that came to mind… your Grace."

"Did you enjoy the music that was playing today?" Zengsheng suddenly changed the subject once again, "It was a lovely song, was it not?"

"Yes, it was wonderful. But I'm a better dancer, than a singer, I'm afraid." Shen said with a grin.

"…You dance pretty well." Zengsheng smiled, through falsely, "Ah, but you must know the song, the Rains of Castamere?"

This made Shen to stop. Unwittingly, he swallowed loudly. He knew where it leads, and he didn't like it. Lian told him about, how she put it, the _great_ act of their family. It was a real bloodbath. It didn't even compare to that that he had made in the village of pandas.

"…Of course." Shen finally said after a long and painful pause, "They play it so often here at court."

Chinese ruler chuckled; this doesn't sound so befitting his glorious image; "Not as often as I would like to… You'll have the chance to hear the song. This song will finish tonight's Ball… So you know the story of House Reyne of Castamere?"

"Not as well as you, I'm sure."

"…House Reyne, foreign clan of royal lions, was a powerful family. Very wealthy. Second wealthiest in China. Aren't your family the second wealthiest family in China now? Or should I say was?"

"Gongmen is still my birthright." Shen said clearly, "My father banished me from Gongmen sure, but he never disowned me. By all accounts and laws, my father had already punished me for my crime."

"Your exile, your traveling, your staying here, it changes you, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does… Real travel means going to dangerous places. Where you can see and do things most people can't imagine."

"Yes, exactly."

"When I travel, I find myself drawn to dark, dangerous places."

"Violent places?"

"Violent is the surest expression of power."

"Violent is a means to an end. Power is that end… I knew your father. He was a powerful ruler, dedicated to his cause."

"Yet, not as influential as you."

"Power… What is power? What is it to you?"

"Power is power."

"Hm… Many say so. Others say that knowledge is power."

After a pause, white peacock asked, "…And what is power to you, my Emperor?"

"Power is a curious thing..." Zengsheng asked suddenly, "Are you fond of riddles? Guess a riddle?"

"My Emperor?"

"Three great men sit in a room: an emperor, a priest, and a rich man. Between them stands a common sellsword. Each great man bids the mercenary kill the other two. Each of them wants to buy his loyalty. Who lives, who dies?"

"Depends on the sellsword."

"Does it? He has neither crown, nor gold, nor favor with the gods."

"…But he has a sword, the power of life and death."

"So if it's common swordsmen who rule, why do we pretend royals hold all the power?"

"I don't know."

"Power resides where one believe it resides; it's a trick, a shadow on the wall, and a very small man can cast a very large shadow… You know loyalty can be such a hard thing to define. Our world is full of opportunists. This city alone filled with all sorts of ambitious opportunists looking to reinvent themselves, pretending to be something they're not. Who knows what lurks within their hearts and minds… Of course, ambitious climbers don't want to stop on the second highest rung. If only you could take that final step. You'd see further than all the rest. You'd be alone with nothing but blue sky above you… So Lord Reyne built a palace, as grand as Forbidden City. It was called Casterly Rock. He gave his wife diamonds, larger than any my wife ever wore. And finally, one day, he rebelled against the royal family, my family… What a coincidence. You, too, decided to rebel." The last words Zengsheng said with a smile in which there was no good only malice.

After these words, Shen became more pale if possible. This was some kind of déjà vu. Before, when he was young, his father also chastised him for all his mistakes. Now, in front of him, was not his father but the Emperor who saw him as nobody.

"…Do you know where House Reyne is now?"

"Gone?"

"Gone?" Zengsheng said menacingly, "A gentle word. Why not say slaughtered? Every man, woman and child, put to the sword. I remember seeing their bodies hanging high above the gates of Forbidden City. I let them rot up there all summer. It was a long summer.", then he started quoting "Rains of Castamere", "And now the rains weep o'er their halls, and not a soul to hear.", Emperor turned, looked into Shen's eyes, and spoke in a cold tone, "Lian seems attached to you. I'm sure you know how she can be. She likes to keep her favorite dolls to herself. For the sake of my daughter I will find the strength to get used to you. But if you ever hurt her in any way, I'll have you strangled in your sleep."

**Forbidden City (ballroom)…**

Ling pointed in the direction of the imperial throne. There, beside a chair of power, was a peacock, and he was fiercely squealing something to Indian snake.

"It's Grand Duke Yingjin. He arrived here before any other guests. Duke is very suspicious. He wants to expand some of his dealings with other countries, but he can't obtain official permission from the Emperor. Perhaps it can be his motive." Ling explained, "I talked to him. The Grand Duke tried to convince me Indian ambassador is the traitor, but I'm not sure I buy it. They seem not to get along very well. This guy is the real problem. Moreover, he would give anyone up in an instant to save himself."

"Tried to convince you that there is a traitor, you say? Then... the attack on the Emperor _will_ happen tonight." Viper summed up.

"So it seems."

"Warning Emperor is pointless. He needs these talks to succeed, and to flee would admit defeat." said suddenly a stranger who approached them.

Masters froze, and even held their breath. Elegant-looking stranger turned out to be a swan, who had a very familiar golden mask. Ling, on the other hand, did not lose her confidence.

"Lord Xingfu." She greeted him, "I'm sorry, my Lord, but it is very rude to eavesdrop on the conversations of others."

"Oh sorry, I just heard that our dear ruler is in danger. So you have to understand my little bold move." The swan lord said, "It is in our best interest to keep him in good health after all. However… this may lead to not very good consequences. Maybe we can expect big changes, when he'll disappear."

"Then perhaps we should let him die." Wolf said in playful voice.

"Oh! I like where this is going."

"And we don't! If-" Tigress just started talking, slightly raising her voice, when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Shut your mouth." Ling snapped quickly.

Tigress was dumbfounded: her mouth opened and closed but no sound followed. Others, too, were in confusion.

"What was that? A word of objection? Since when servants so bluntly expressed their dissatisfaction?" Lord Xingfu asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise at Ling.

"Maybe they are here recently and still do not know the local rules of etiquette?" Ling countered back.

"Hm… Maybe? Maybe not?" Swan said, and then his smile faded, "What a miserable excuse you come up with, my Lady. I'm sure you could come up with something much better than that."

Ling just shrugged her shoulders.

Xingfu looked at disguised masters, "Monkey, snake, tiger and bear… Only the bird is missing… Although, if to add a bug here … Who let them out of their cells?"

"I can't imagine who could have made such a mistake." She-wolf said casually.

"It was foolish, they are Lian's toys." He said, stepping closer to her, "You're playing with fire, my dear. If you're not careful then you can get burned."

She, too, went up to him so that they were face-to-face, "We are all playing with fire, my lord. We can all get burned… So you have to understand why I made such… a _little bold move_."

"You are forgetting your place, mutt."

"And you yours, bird."

They stared at each other for a few tense moments.

Swan was the first to break the silence, "If you really care about the life of the Emperor then you need to find the one who wants to hurt him. There are a lot of guards but you can never be completely sure in somethings. And about your criminal… Know that what he wants is chaos. But even with Zengsheng alive, that could still happen. To foil his plan, the Empire must remain strong. This evening, someone must emerge victorious. Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one. That means…"

"That we must not only to save his life, but also his Empire." Ling finished for him.

"Precisely! And that means giving him victory over everyone here. If it comes to that, I hope you do not disappoint us." He slowly began to move away from them, "It is better not to attract undue attention… And let's see where it leads us."

When the bird was gone, Ling let out a tired sigh, "Well, it went better than I expected."

"What the hell was that?" Tigress hissed at wolf.

"That, my friend, was how you must play their Game."

**Forbidden City (ballroom - second floor)…**

He was dressed in his Chinese shorts and nice shirt, which he was given, as a bare-chested go to the guests would be considered an insult and a shame. The ballroom had private balconies on the second floor where you can see the whole room.

Crane felt that, because of the loud music, his headache worsened again. The last few days were not easy. The act he committed can't be called honorable. He betrayed them. He gave them all…

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he immersed himself in his thoughts.

He had no choice. Or better to say he had an alternative option. The only problem is that the consequences of this choice would tear his heart to pieces. He did what he had to do. Sometimes we have to make hard choices. Choices that might look wrong to others but we know are right in the long run. His recent conversation with the owners of the palace made him think about many things. In particular, these were the words of the young Empress… What is power if you can't protect the one you love?

"Why such a sad face?" Behind him came the voice of the Imperial General.

Turning, Crane looked at the man who approached him, "Lord Shenlong…"

"It is a time of celebration. Everyone should be happy."

As soon as Shenlong came to the palace he didn't take his eyes off Crane. He watched his every step as the warden watching prisoners. Waterfowl must admit that at the beginning the relationship with all the people he met there was not the best. It was from the first day he got here. While all the troops of Emperor searched city and tower of Sacred Flame, falcons, that caught him, carried him to the capital through the air, as the ships were not only slow but needed to ground forces. He woke up late in the afternoon in a place unknown to him. There he met with the Emperor and his daughter, the future Empress. His first thought was to fight but appeared before the Emperor, he decided to look into all the issues and answers. In the end, he was always a person who preferred to deal with words rather than arrange unnecessary drubbing. The governor does not seem to know everything that happens behind the walls of his palace, but his daughter on the contrary was aware of almost every step of every person. Her sly eyes that had a playful glint in them had never left him. Later, when he was alone with her, they talked about the fact that someone is preparing an attempt on the Emperor's life. She said that everything went wrong and they did not want anyone to get hurt. As a future ruler, she asked the man, who swore to serve his country with honor and dignity, to help find his fellows. Of course he refused. In response, he heard the promise that they will not be harmed, that this is for the highest good, that this is for the prosperity of the country and the people, her subjects, whom he had sworn to protect… that this is for his family. When he was ready to deny her again she gently hinted that it _would_ be better for his family… And when he agreed, she wished him good luck in his relations that originated in his long correspondence. He understood that she was aware about the letters that he and Mei Ling wrote to each other. On the same day, or rather night, when he was ready to go and make the most crucial decision of his life, he learned the news that shocked him. Shen… A peacock from Gongmen City… A murderer, a man without honor, the one who wanted to overthrow the Emperor, is still alive and is the honorary guest of the royal family. Has the world gone mad?

After returning from the Valley of Peace but still feeling guilty for what he did, he was presented to the man who was prepared to share the love of the Empress and become the future ruler. To say that everything went bad would be an understatement. This meeting was terrible: one bird was ready to defend himself and fight if he has to, and the other was ready to slowly tear him piece by piece. Lian briefly enjoyed their cock-fight but in the end still interfered.

All in all, he was like in the service of the Emperor.

This led to the emergence of another matter requiring deliberation. At first he was just a janitor, then became a Kung Fu fighter of Furious Five. Soon the Dragon Warrior came. Over time, Po became the center of attention. Everyone recognized and talked only about Dragon Warrior. It did not surprised Crane that event after incident with the bandits, Tai Lung, komodo dragons, Shen's army and especially with Lord Shen himself, people would still not be aware of who the Furious Five really were. All because Po had the biggest spotlight over them… over him… during the occasions being the great responsible for taking down their enemies, but still he didn't made that much by himself. But people believed firmly that Po alone defeated them all.

Not that Crane would be bothered much by it, but he felt rather unjustified that all his efforts to help his friends were simply ignored or being poorly judged. Po didn't do all of it alone, but it seems nobody seemed to care much about what the Five did. As a matter of fact, he has become a bit jealous of Po.

And then Crane caught himself thinking about how they were defeated in such debacles as the fight with Tai Lung, or at that night at the factory, right after Po was shot, or even in the Valley of Peace, of course he deceived them but they could be able to fend off a small force. Their defeats and failures, sometimes even in such absurd situations, it shocked him deeply. True sometimes they had the numbers against them, but they defeated much bigger numbers before, how come did they lost to a bunch of wolves, some of which do not even have kung fu knowledge at all?

It took the waterfowl a lot of efforts to find a proper answer for this. His teammates felt much more than he anticipated. Especially Tigress. Crane would never forget her expression after what happened with Po that night at the factory. She was literally destroyed, despite the fact that she always knew how to hide her emotions. He always remained calm and reasonable, of course, he was upset that Po was killed, as they thought, but it did not break his spirit, unlike others. Does this mean that he is not as close with his friends as he thought? After all they have been taught that emotions should not cloud their minds. He could remember the teachings of Master Oogway: 'There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is only life.'

He recalled how Tigress was distressed but then her grief changed to rage and hatred.

When they were bound in chains on a ship, and the peacock went up to them to mock them, Crane saw so much anger in her eyes that if only Shen came a little closer she'd grabbed his throat with her teeth and tore it out. He saw that she was about to reach her limit. But as soon as Po showed up her hatred was gone and replaced by relief.

But if Po did not come and she somehow got to Shen, would she have killed him in a fit of fury? The idea of killing is always caused him anxiety. Certainly Shen had done much harm, but did he really deserve death? Many will say yes, but who are they to make such a decision? Dominance. Control. These things the unjust seek most of all. And so it is the duty of the just to defy dominance and to challenge control. It is their duty to bring dishonest to justice. It is his duty. They should bring the guilty to trial, but to judge and pass sentence, they should not. Verdict is imposed by those who stand above them. In their case it is the Emperor.

Crane did not know what to do, when he saw Shen, and Shen himself was mad, when he saw one of those who tried to destroy his plans to seize China. Shen was ready to kill him until Lian calmed him down. Naturally waterfowl was opposed to the idea that the peacock could walked here like at home. At some point she got bored with Crane's rebukes. Once, when they gathered in the room, she approached Shen with the temptation, and then one of her wings caressed his chest and disappeared into his robe, and then took one of his sharp blades in the form of a feather. Carefully examining the knife, she said that the guards seized him. He was ready to fight back thinking that they decided to kill him, but was surprised, as Shen, when the jackal guards grabbed the peafowl. Twisting his wings behind his back, they piled him on the floor. Lian calmly walked up to Crane with a serious expression on her face, gave him the blade, and said that if he believes that Shen does not get what he deserved than he can make justice himself. She said that others are not necessarily need to be aware of this and it could be their little secret. He looked at the blade, then at the peacock. When their eyes met, he saw the panic, betrayal, sadness and a fear for the ones live in the eyes of the other. The Empress simply stepped aside and watched him. Of course such thoughts, that it is better, attend his mind but he knew it was wrong. So he could not do it. If the Emperor decided that Shen must live then so be it. It's not his place to judge him…

"I have come to tell the happy news." Shenlong interrupted Crane's musings, "Empress expresses her appreciation to you and waiting for you in a banquet hall… with a special guest."

"...Special guest? What do you mean?"

Before leaving peafowl said, "She had invited your mother to the feast."

At some point, all the sounds died away and he could only hear his breathing and his heartbeat. He needs to calm down and not to worry. Sighing and gathering courage, Crane followed in peacock's trail.

**Forbidden City (ballroom)…**

"Listen, I do not have time to explain to you everything that was invented here during the last century, so, please, play along and try to grasp things quickly." Ling said to Tigress, "Alright listen, we need-"

She cut short.

"What is it?" Mantis asked, only now really catching her focus. It looks like his small size is still somehow useful to him.

"It… It is her, the daughter of the Emperor." The wolf pointed to a peahen in a purple robe and a small golden emblem of the royal family on her back. Her perfect image was supplemented with expensive jewelry and silver mask, hiding her face and adding some mystery to her. The girl went and held the wing of some elderly female crane in a pink robe and a conventional mask of the same color. They look like they have been absorbed by the fascinating and lively conversation.

"I was beginning to worry. I could not find her. Well, then I'll go talk to her and you stay away from trouble. Although, you know what, our conversations have attracted unwanted attention, so let's meet somewhere else." Ling said.

"What do you suggest?" Monkey asked.

"I know a place ... Exit the room and then go through several corridors to the left, you reach a door leading outside. So you get into the garden. I'll meet you there. Just do not turn anywhere or you will lose. Oh, one more thing, have you been seen by somebody from visitors?" Ling said, addressing Mantis.

"Not really, I think they were carried away with their business. What's wrong?"

"As you can see there absolutely no small insects so you better keep in the shade. We may have a problem if the guests pay attention to you."

"Everything is all right. It all under control." Po said too happily, before he grabbed Mantis and put him in a funny hat, which he apparently took somewhere, when they had went to inspect the room by themselves. He put the hat on his head with Mantis inside it and smiled.

"It'll do. Now go." She-wolf said and left.

**Forbidden City (balcony)…**

"…The war with House Reyne taught me a lot. Maybe someday you will have such an opportunity to learn something useful." Zengsheng said, "You know what I learnt winning that war? I learnt that sometimes you can never win. Not the way you want. That sometimes there is someone's game, someone's rules. There are times when you do not have to fight with your enemies: You need to deceive them. That's what I know, that's what I am, and only by admitting what we are can we get what we want."

"If it's not a secret, what do you want, my Emperor?"

"I want what my Lian wants."

"… And what does she want?"

"Oh, everything, my dear Shen. Everything there is."

Silence reigned.

"I will not detain you any longer. Enjoy your banner day and think about what I told you." Emperor said, leaving him alone on the balcony.

For a while, Shen stood, pondering what Lian's father said, then he finally decided to find Lian herself.

But it was not so…

"Excuse me, Lord Shen, may I have a moment of your time?" said some she-wolf who approached him.

"Yes?"

"I am one of handmaidens of the Empress. I have important news for you. Moreover, Empress asked me to tell you that she will meet you in a very special and safe place to tell you something very urgent…"

**Forbidden City (some room)…**

"Mom, I am fine." Crane said probably the hundredth time.

"I was so worried for you. Why did you not write to me that you are all right?" Crane's mother, Yan Fan, said with concern.

"I was busy. Seriously, mom, everything is all right."

"Well it's good." Yan Fan turned to peahen, "I want to thank you again, my Empress. We are so grateful for the charity you gave us. I am very grateful that my son is safe. I do not approve of what Jiang does, but I can't forbid him that, too. He's just like his father. He also sought to help people, saw only the good in them; he never stayed at home for long and always traveled… That was his undoing. It's good Jiang will be safe. After all, you did say that he would have to serve the Emperor, did you not? I must once again thank you for the fact that you gave my son the opportunity to serve the Emperor himself. Such possibility is not given to everyone…"

"Mother, please…" Crane said.

"No, Jiang. My Empress, I must-"

"Everything is fine. You do not need to thank me every time. By the way, I have not yet formally an Empress so it is not necessary to address me so." Lian interrupted her, "I understand you. Every mother would do everything to protect her child. I assure you, you do not need to worry. Here your son is in complete safety. Furthermore, he is a hero and a very brave one, must I add. If it comes to that, he can take care of himself. And now, my dear, do not bother yourself with all sorts of ill thoughts. Unwind, relax, enjoy the night! Oh, and if you do not mind, may I steal your son for a moment?"

"Of course, Your Grace. I'll talk to him later. Once again thank you for everything you did for us… and for inviting to this evening. Such peasant family as ours do not often go to such banquets." She bowed to the Empress, then kissed her son on the cheek and went to inspect the ballroom.

Lian and Jiang were left alone.

"You have such kind and caring mother. You should cherish her."

"I will."

"…Among other things, it seems you're not very fond of bragging to her about your fearless adventures."

"She will be worried. It is bad for her health… What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Lian smiled, "A stupid saying. What we don't know is usually what gets us killed… Nevertheless, I have a small errand for you. Can you find Shenlong for me, please? I've got to talk to him about something very significant. Looks like your friends can't calmly stay in one place."

"Are you going to hurt them?"

"No, not at all… Although it all depends on them."

"Alright." Jiang nodded and left.

Lady Lian also did not stay; she has some affairs to do.

**Forbidden City (ballroom – some moments later)…**

Guests gathered to hear an address of the Emperor.

"Pay attention, dear guests. My daughter decided to dedicate a little performance to me in honor of our evening." Zengsheng said, "Please, begin, my dear."

Slowly Lian stepped onto the platform in front of the imperial throne. Looks of guests rushed to her. No one made a sound.

Slowly the servants began to play quiet, classical, soothing music.

Lian began to sing with her sweet voice,

"O Death, O Death.

Won't you spare me over 'til another year?

Well what is this that I can see?

With ice cold hands taking hold of me.

When God is gone and the Devil takes hold.

Who'll have mercy on my soul?

O Death, O Death, consider my age.

Please don't take me at this stage.

O, Death. O Death.

Won't you spare me over 'til another year?"

Slowly music had stopped, and silence reigned.

**Forbidden City (some corridor)…**

Masters walked by the hallway that Ling told them. They didn't fold, because of one wrong move they would have hardly been able to navigate back on the road.

Suddenly Tigress saw something with the corner of her eye, "Wait!"

"What?!"

She saw a peacock who has just turned somewhere around the corner. She could have sworn that it was the same peacock who was trying to catch them back in Gongmen City. The one who ordered his henchmen to kill them. Shenlong… if she remembers correctly.

"Go, I'll catch up." Tigress said seriously.

"What? Tigress, what's wrong?" Po asked.

"Go, I just want to talk to a friend of ours."

"Tigress, now is not the best time to be separated." Viper interfered.

"I will be fine."

Not listening to their protests, she ran to the corner at which she last saw Shenlong.

Nobody here. Damn... No wait. A part of peacock's blue tail had just gone around that corner.

Quickly approaching the edge of the wall, she saw, so-called, imperial messenger. It was him. She quietly followed him through a maze of corridors until he went into some room. Listening to the door, she heard someone says something behind it. Two voices. Two persons. A pair she will be able to handle, but it never hurts to be careful. Soon everything became quiet. She carefully opened the door and looked around. A pair had gone somewhere.

Huge room somewhat resembled a library with two doors on opposite ends. Going to one of the two doors she opened it slightly and looked. Someone's office but no one inside. So there was only-

"Are you lost little kitten?" A familiar voice came.

Quickly turning and taking a fighting stance, she froze, and her eyes widened.

Not because of peacock but because of the one who stood beside him.

"Tigress?"

She stood rooted to the spot, but then the anger has eclipsed her mind.

"… And I was wondering, what had happened to you, bird?!" She spat at the traitor.

**Forbidden City (dungeon - torture chambers)…**

Master Ox, Croc and Shifu descended deeper and deeper into the darkness, making the atmosphere more terrible with every step they were taking. This dark dungeon can make even the strongest heart to tremble in fear. On the way masters saw many cells. Some of them were empty, and some had prisoners or what was left of them. In some places you could see the remains of the bones or rotting bodies. Some prisoners were still alive but looked awful: they were so dehydrated and hungry that you could see the bones under their skin, some did not have parts of fur, and some even have been deprived of some limbs.

With uneasy feelings, they moved forward.

Going further, they never noticed slitted eyes watching over them from a crevice in the wall.

The person which spied on them turned and said, "It appears we have guests."

"Maybe we should give them a decent welcome?" asked a hissing voice.

"With pleasure…" Silver fox said with the biggest grin on his face.

**Forbidden City (ballroom)…**

Music started playing again but this time picking up basses.

Suddenly, behind the projecting came something like an explosion. The crowd gasped as surprising patterns of burning and exploding fireworks brought their gaze. This performance has fascinated all the guests. Presentation which Lian asked Shen to prepare for her.

She began to sing again but with more force in her voice,

"O, I am death, and none can tell.

If I open the door to heaven or hell.

No wealth, no land, no silver no gold.

Nothing satisfies me but your soul.

O Death, I come to take the soul.

Leave the body and leave it cold.

O, Death. O, Death.

Will not you spare me over 'till another year?"

The song came to an end, all the fireworks went off, and the silence came.

This was followed by a lot of applause. Everyone clapped and shouted congratulations.

Zengsheng thanked his daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

**Forbidden City (garden)…**

Meanwhile, masters in the forms of servants finally reached the entrance to the garden.

"We should not have let her go alone." Viper said with concern for her feline friend.

"Do not worry, Tigress can take care of herself." Po said, "Besides, she is not alone."

"What do you mean?" Viper asked.

"Mantis followed her." He took off his hat, showing that underneath as well as within it there is nothing, and smiled.

"Good to hear it." Viper smiled back at him.

"Hey, guys! We are here." Monkey cried to them.

"Finally!" Po shouted rejoicingly.

He threw open the doors and they entered into the garden. When they had entered, the doors slowly closed behind them. After going to the middle of the garden, they stopped, because they had noticed that they are not alone. Wolf guards were waiting for them… But they were not the soldiers of the Emperor. Some of the wolves got swords, and some pointed charged crossbows at them.

"It seems you lost someone on the way here." There was a familiar voice from above.

Looking up, they saw a small balcony of the palace, and on this very balcony Ling was staying and looking at them, leaning on the railing.

"Ling? What's going on?" Viper asked.

"Quiet, little viper, we still have to wait for our main character of the play."

She-wolf closed her eyes and waited for someone. Kung Fu Masters felt uncomfortable because of the weapons that were directed at them. After a while, they heard the sound of the door opening.

"What a pleasure! I wasn't certain you'd attend." Ling perked up and locked eyes with the newcomer: red eyes of wolf met red eyes of bird, "You're such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you'd taken my bait..."

A white peacock in a white robe with iron claws and white mask had come to the garden.

"…Lord Shen." Ling continued.

For a while, Shen was looking at she-wolf, but then he heard a little voice.

"…Shen?" Po whispered.

Shen's red eyes stared into the green eyes of the person he despises more than anything else.

"…panda." Shen hissed with hatred.


End file.
